¿Familia? ¡Disfuncional!
by Spice-Team
Summary: ¿Estás estresado?¡No buskes mas!Traemos para ti este nuevo fic!100% SxS!Un fic ke es unico y exclusivo para TI!Que buscas un momento de relajacion!, diviertete con este nuevo estereotipo de familia, donde te reiras a no más poder! lee y deja review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fye:....Hola señorita.....tenemos una cita a las 6:00 con la doctora Coleman.....**

**Recepcionista.: ...... (Los mira de pies a cabeza)....y quienes son ustedes???**

**Kuropon:...usted k cree?.Somos clientes...atiéndanos y punto........a este tipo apenas y le conozco...**

**Recepcionista: mm lo lamento, debe haber una confusión, aquí solo está registrada a las 6 una cita con la familia....Tsubasa dice aquí? ay que horrible nombre, prefería que me desheredaran a quedarme con ese apellido!!!!!!!**

**Fye:...si....pero esos somos nosotros!!**

**Kurogane:...k?!?!?!? Pero k pensamientos retardados tienes en la cabeza?!...desde cuando somos una familia con un apellido tan bobo como ese!!**

**Fye::......aaay pues es que me lo pidieron y yo no sabía que poner, y como no me se tu apellido, y el mío es muuuuy largo pues se me ocurrió ese....además combina con el color de los ojos de nuestra mascota!**

**Recepcionista:.......................................qué?**

**Kuropon: qué??!A ese bollo blanco los ojos ni se le ven!!Y tsubasa ni siquiera es un color! **

**Fye:.....aay y tú que sabes!!??? Nunca estas en casa como para averiguar si a nuestra mascota se le ven los ojos o no!!!**

**Kurogane: ayudo al niño a conseguir las plumas d la chica!! Además cual casa?...cambiamos d casa en cada mundo!**

**Sakura:...pues si! porque..........ah sí es cierto verdad??........pues como no querías que cambiáramos de casa todo el tiempo!!!! Si ni siquiera conoces a tu hija!!!!**

**Kurogane:.....k?!...yo no tengo una hija!!**

**Fye:....pues no!!! Porque si estuvieras más tiempo con nosotros la conocerías y te habrías dado cuenta que es hija y no un tercer hijo!!!!!**

**Recepcionista:.....muy bien muy bien!......ya entendí....los pasare en un momento...**

**Kuropon :...( en estado de "total freeze what the hell is going on?")**

**Fye:...bien gracias señorita.....mira kuropon, esta psicóloga nos va a ayudar para que por fin logremos ser una familia normal! **

**Kuropon:...no somos una familia!!! Maldito mago retrasado!!**

**Fye:...pues no! claro que no somos una familia! si estamos todos separados jamás seremos una familia como......como....como la familia de.....la familia de......??.....una familia!!!**

**Recepcionista:...................0_0 .............. Veré si la doctora ya se desocupo y los atienda lo más rápido posible**

**Kurogene:...si si lo k sea señorita.....y TU! tu ni siquiera conoces a una familia!**

**Fye:....claaaaaaaaaaaaaro que conozco a una familia...y si de algo estoy segurITSIMA es que la nuestra no lo es!**

**Kurogane:....y si somos una familia como es k no conozco a los integrantes?!**

** doctora los atenderá ahora mismo..................0_0.....**

**Doc:...Hola...como es que están hoy???....bien y bien y bien....pasen los integrantes de nuestra familia por favor...**

**Syao:...aay oieee!! Hermaaano!! Déjame pasar!!**

**Syaoran:....tienen k entrar ellas primero menso!...aunque...pues tú no eres tan diferente d una chica...eres igual d adorable...( SEME!!!)**

**Doc:......hoe???**

**SyS: (se ríen)**

**Sakura:...gracias hermanito.....**

**Syaoran:....(sonrió)...d nada princesa...(dijo guiñándole)**

**Syao:...porqué siempre t llevas todo el crédito? D=...yo también quiero dejar pasar a una!!**

**Sakura:..Bueno te agradecería a ti hermanito pero recuerdas que yo soy la x?? Ósea el cero a la izquierda?? Da!!!!**

**Syao:.....entonces quiero ser el otro cero después del punto...si solo así puedo estar contigo...**

**Sakura:....(hiso un puchero, se cruzo de brazos meeedio enojada y entro al cuarto)....**

**Doc:..Aay..Que lindos niños....je je...**

**Syao:....anda y porqué t has enfadado?...no t enfades....si?....(dijo tomándola d las manos)....ya sabes k no quiero a otra chica...**

**Sakura:.(se sonrojo y fingió aun estar enojada)...Hm no lo sé..Lo pensare.....**

**Syao:...anda sii?...(la abrazo sooo not like a brother....y le susurro)...anda...no t enfades...**

**Doc:...???.....o-ok.....tomen asiento por favor...si?? 8dijo seprandolos y obligando a todos a sentarse ) por lo que veo en esta...familia..No hay una mama.......**

**Fye: claro que sí!! Soy yo!!!**

**Kurogane:....k-que?!?! Estás loco?!**

**...qué??...usted es la mama??**

**Fye: y Kuropon el papa....verdad niños?????**

**Syao: sip! =D**

**Syaoran: seh... -_-**

**Kurogane:............k-que yo qué?!?!**

**Sakura: eso dicen ellos, y es que aun me niego a creer que la cigüeña me dejo en su puerta.....**

**Saku: yo si digo que son mis papis =)**

**Doc: hoe???........b-bien,......y entonces..Ustedes son los hijos...y...son gemelos por lo que veo....**

**Syaoran:...pues duh!**

**Syao:...hermano!...no seas así!**

**Doc:...entiendo....díganme..Y como se llaman??**

**Sakura....Sakura! peor ella me robo mi nombre!**

**Saku: Sakura también.....**

**Syaoran:....syaoran**

**Syao:...yo m llamo syaoran también =D**

**Doc:..Haber.....se .....Llaman igual??.......peor....porque'????'**

**Kurogane:....aayy no sé!! Así venían ya con esos nombres!!**

**Doc:.....qué??..Como que ya venían???**

** cuando nos clono ese maldito nos puso los mismos nombres........**

**Doc:..Maldito??**

**Kurogane:...Fei Wong Reed....no c lo ocurrió otro nombre para ponerles....**

**Doc: quién es fei Wong reed?**

**Sakura: el maldito!**

**Fye:..Sakura no digas malas palabras! ya te he dicho que el no es ningún maldito! es bueno =)**

**Syaoran:....y d donde es bueno?....mas bueno k mi precioso hermano no es....d eso estoy seguro... ()**

**Doc: más bueno?**

**Saku: mis hermanos están convencidos de que Fei Wong es un asesino de originales como yo y creador de clones.....**

**Syaoran:...si....a k no está muy lindo mi hermano?...a mí no m importa ser un clon...si es que lo soy d un chico tan adorable...(dijo levantándole el rostro al original)**

**Syao:...p-pero h-h-hermano( contesto muy UKE)**

**Doc:..Hoe?..e-esperen ..Que están haciendo? 0///0!!!!**

**SyS: aaawwww!!!!!! Pero que lindos se ven!!!!!!!!!**

**Syaoran:....(sonrió y para complacer a su público acerco como para besarlo)**

**Doc: BASTA!!!!!!! (Los separo de inmediato)**

**SyS:....aawwwwwww...noooo porqué hiso eso =( **

**Syaoran:....aaawww lo ha arruinado....pero no c preocupen preciosas se los compensare...**

** ves kurorin! tus hijos se divierten mutuamente!! **

**Doc:...haber haber...esperen....c-cual es el problema original del porqué necesitan de esta terapia???**

**Kurogane:...yo k c!!! Este loco m trajo aquí!!...y eso le llamas divertirse?! Qué rayos t pasa?!**

**Fye: que rayos te pasa a ti?!!! Ves esa es la razón pro la que vinimos!!! Somos una familia disfuncional!!!**

**Kurogane:....k-que?!....no somos una familia!!**

**Fye: si lo somos!! Y estamos casi destruida!!! Verdad niños???**

**Syao:...(fue abrazar a su hermano muy(honey-sempai) tiernamente "llorando"..)Hermano!!**

**Syaoran:...si así es!!**

**SyS: =( aaww..Si creo que sí.......**

**....haber primero ustedes padres...díganme...como se describen mutuamente?**

**Kurogane:....este tipo no es una madre y está loco!!!**

**Fye::mmmmmmmmm soy alto ....rubio..Y de ojos azules!!!!!!!!**

**Doc.....hum...bueno si pero como describiría a su pareja??**

**Fye:...mm no es alto ni rubio ni de ojos azules!!!!**

**Kurogane:....wooww eh.....eres un genio nuclear!**

**Doc:..Aaaayy..Haber...veamos...acaso ustedes están teniendo problemas a la hora de intimar??**

**Kurogane:....k-que?!?!?!?!?!??!? Con esa cosa?!?! Yo?!?!**

**Fye: desde luego que no tenemos problemas!, si de eso trata kurorin es el mejor!! =D, debería de verlo cuando se enoja, pone una cara....que intimida a cualquiera!**

**Kurogane:......eres un retrasado.. #-_-....()**

**Doc..................................."CRI CIR......CRI CRI"............muy bien muy bien.....seguiremos con ustedes niños...le parece?....haber díganme.....van a la escuela?**

**Syao:........................................................................k es eso?**

**Syaoran:...noc preocupe yo doy...clases....verdad hermanita?**

**Saku:..(Se sonrojo) hoe!...si...así es..**

**Sakura:..El retrasado de mi hermano!! Dando clases??? Pero si reprobó plastilina dos!**

**Syaoran:....h-hey!!....la clase d biología...y el tema de la reproducción humana m lo c muy bien....no t preocupes....ya t tocara ser mi linda voluntaria...**

**Doc:...hoe???...0_0 .......clases?......reproducción?....voluntaria?.....**

**Saku:....si ..Yo siempre soy su voluntaria....**

**Syaoran:...si así es....pero...es que....no es lo mismo sin ti....hermano....(dijo acariciando el rostro d este)**

**Syao:.....h-hermano!!(Dijo sonrojándose)**

**Sakura: ay que sexys he!!!!!**

**Saku:.....pero aun así me buscas a mí para repasar las clases de biología.........**

**Doc:...esperen...y..Como es que son exactamente esas clases???**

**Syaoran:........Hm pues le enseño todo lo k puedo ()**

**Doc:.....???????? 0_0**

**Saku: si! de todo! y siempre es nuevo....aun recuerdo la primera clase!**

********FLASHBACK******

**Saku: (estaba recostada en una cama con su cabello todo despeinado y sus labios hinchados, vistiendo solo su brasier con un tirante caído y sus pantaletas...y obvio muy sonrojada)....s-syaoran......e-estas seguro de que así es como la voluntaria de esta clase debe estar???**

**Syaoran:....si! así estas perfecta!!!...dan ganas d comerte! eres adorable...**

**Saku:..p-pero....p-pero..Comerme???...a-ahora..Que sigue en la lección??......seguro que la lección se da así???**

**Syaoran:...si seguro!!....comerte así!...(dijo besando su cuello)**

**Sakura:.....(un gemido salió de sus labios sonrojándose aun mas)....**

**Syaoran:....mmmm perfecto...(dijo subiendo a su barbilla)**

**Sakura:....p-perfecto.....p-porqué es perfecto?**

**Syaoran:...porqué estas haciendo muy bien tu papel!!**

**Sakura:....e-estas seguro que esto de la reproducción se enseña así??**

**Syaoran:..Seeh!! Seguro!!....si hubiera traído a mi hermano a k t enseñara habrías dejado d hacer tantas preguntas sobre mi forma d enseñar?**

**Saku: n-no ,...no creo es solo que nunca pensé que esto se enseñara así......**

**Syaoran:.....pues sino cómo vas a aprender?**

**Saku....h-hum....no lo sé.....supongo que debes de estar en lo correcto entonces.....dime...ahora..Que tengo que hacer?**

**Syaoran:...ahora debes quitarme la ropa también....**

** la ropa?...hm...está bien..(Empezó a desvestirlo de la forma más inocente posible)**

**Syaoran:....bien....puedes acariciarme ahora...**

**Saku: (empezó a acariciarlo dulce y tranquilamente sonrojándose cada vez mas ir bajando maaas abajo de su cintura)**

**Syaoran:...eso así....puedes besarme también...**

**Sakura: (sonrojándose aun mas empezó a darle besos inocentes en su mejillas, cuello y parte de su pecho)**

**Syaoran:..Si muy bien....(Se puso sobre ella)**

**Sakura:..(Empezo a temblar al sentir su peso sobre ella)...y-y ahora que sigue?....t-tengo miedo de equivocarme...y-y no aprender nada..**

**Syaoran:...no t preocupes yo seguiré ahora....**

**Sakura:..e-está bien...pero.....k-que harás???**

**Syaoran:...ohhh ya verás...(dijo terminando d quitarle la ropa)**

**Sakura:.(temblaba y se sonrojaba aun maaas y mas)....d-de verdad que no hay ningún problema que me veas...a-así???**

**Syaoran:...claro k no....soy tu hermano no?...(dijo desvistiéndose el)**

**Sakura:..S-si ..Tienes razón.....(se estremeció al ver que desvestía también)**

**Syaoran:...bien ahora t enseñare....(dijo empezando con su lección)**

**Saku. (Al sentir que su lección había terminado seguía abrazada a él, temblando, y sacando excesos de suspiros sin poder controlados, y con su respiración agitada) **

**Syaoran:...y k t pareció?**

**Saku:...e-es....una clase....u-un tanto...c-complicada......n-no?.**

**Syaoran:...ah sí?...pero aprendiste?**

**Saku:..s-supongo que si...**

**Syaoran:...y k aprendiste?**

**Sakura:......que hay partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que se compartieran con alguien más **

**Syaoran:...bueno ahora lo sabes...**

**Sakura:..c-crees que....estuve bien en esta lección?.....**

**Syaoran:..Estuviste perfecta!!**

**Saku:..t-tú crees?**

**Syaoran:...sii claro!!**

**Saku:...lamento haber gritado un poco......espero n nos escucharan...e-es que creo que llego un momento en que sentí que me lastimabas....**

**Syaoran:...no t preocupes.....aawwww t lastime?..Aawww lo lamento....**

**Sakura:..Es que a lo mejor ,me lastimaste porqué hice algo que no debía......y no me di cuenta de eso...**

**Syaoran:..No no...Fui un poco brusco...**

**Saku: cual será la siguiente lección que veremos???.....b-bueno eso si aprendí bien en esta....o..a-acaso me falta algo nuevo de aprender de esta lección?**

**Syaoran:..Nah creo k es todo...**

**Saku..Entonces'..Que veremos la próxima ves??**

**Syaoran:......ya quieres otra clase?....bueno tendrás examen sorpresa....**

**Saku:..Examen sorpresa'-...y como es eso??**

**Syaoran:pues llegare y t diré k hagas todo k aprendiste en la lección...**

**Sakura oh entiendo....estaré preparándome entonces.....**

**Syaoran:...muy bien!!**

*********FIN DEL FLASBACK******

**Doc:....esperen!!! Entonces.....están diciendo..Que ...ustedes.....dos.....tuvieron......!!!!!!!!!!?????????**

**Syaoran:...unas lecciones muy ilustrativas!!! **

**Fye:...ves kurpon! deberías estar orgullos! tus hijos se ayudan mutuamente!! Syaoran le dio clases a Sakura! tu cuando les has dado alguna clase a los niños he animal????**

**Kuropon:...a quien le dices animal ,vaca ignorante!!!!!!????....además ellos acaban d cometer un incesto!!!!!**

**Fye: pues por eso!!! Syaoran IN-CES-TIO en que Sakura debía aprender lo que es la reproducción humana!......**

**Kurogane:.....aayyy no puedo creer k los apoyes!!!**

**Doc:...haber! alto! esperen.....a mí lo que me preocupa es si la chica quedó embarazada....**

**Sakura: (la interrumpió) mira hermanita yo no puedo creer que lo hicieras, se te olvida que en nuestra familia el sexo femenino JAMAS dormiría con alguien que tiene un ojo azul!**

**Fye:....nunca??????**

**Syaoran:...nunca nunca?????**

**Doc:..Esperen!!!! Basta!!! Como que tuvieron incesto??...no lo entiendo! porqué razón?!**

**Kurogane:...ayyy noc porqué están mal d la cabeza!!**

**Syaoran:...aagh.....quiero ir al baño....**

**Syao:...yo también!**

**Doc: ¬¬ ...está bien vayan ....vayan......mientras hablare con ustedes hum......señor y señora....hum.....tsubasa??**

**Kurogane:...aaghh!!! No!!! Que yo no soy su padre ni esposo!!!**

**Sakura:...voy a la baño..Ya regreso..**

**Saku:..Si igual yo.....**

**Doc:.....porqué todos quieren ir al baño hoy?**

**Fye:...Hm...Estarán los cuatro en sus días???**

**Kurogane:....¬¬ seeh claro........k sospechosos......**

**Syao:....(abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación)...oh vaya...m eh equivocado...**

**Sakura:...(llego atrás de él....y le tapo los ojos) que coincidencia...también yo.....adivina adivinador, sabes quién soy?**

**Syao: h-hermana?**

**Sakura:..Es obvio.....pero cuál de las dos??**

**Syao:....la clon....estoy seguro....**

**Sakura:...(le destapo los ojos y se coloco de frente a el) y como supiste que era yo?**

**Syao:....t-tu forma d hablar y tu aroma son muy particulares....**

**Sakura:....(le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios)...eres increíble...**

**Syao:...(se sonrojo mucho)....k-que?...h-hermana.....**

**Sakura:..Que eres increíble....es increíble que a pesar de que sepas que solo soy..Una vil y asquerosa copia, no te importe y me quieras a mí en vez de mi hermana!**

**Syao:..........a ti t he tomado más cariño por eso m se d memoria tu dulce aroma...y tu forma d ser.... **

**Sakura:..(Lo empujo hasta acorralarlo en una pared pegando demasiado sus caderas con las de el)...enserio??,,,,tanto así??**

**Syao:...(trago saliva nervioso, sonrojado)....s-si....**

** que me gusta de ti?...que te ves taaan sexy cuando flirteas con mi hermano....me encantas cuando haces eso!**

**Syao:....(sonrió aun mas rojo)....d-de veras?...s-sexy?....**

**Sakura:..Si....eres sexy**

**Syao:...(se sonrojo).....h-hermana....p-porqué...e-estoy contra la pared??**

**Saura:..Hum...yo te lleve hasta esa pared......no te encanta???**

**Syao:..(Bajo la mirada sonrojado)...ss-si m-m gusta mucho estar contigo.....p-pero para k?**

**Sakura:..Hm...No lo sé.....mm....(se empezó a reír)..Te diste cuenta de lo que hicieron mis hermanos?**

**Syao:...eehh ..También c perdieron??**

**Sakura:..Jajá...aparte.....que hicieron ya sabes....cuando dos chicos se quieren..Y las abejitas...y las florecitas....**

**Syao:...oh!...ee-so....uumm vas a darme clases como él?**

** seria agradable....no crees??**

**Syao:...s-si h-hermana.....(decía tímidamente adorable)**

**Sakura:..(Sonrió y acerco sus labios besarlo)**

**Syao:.....(sucumbió ante ella dejándose hacer)**

**Sakura:...(sus manos empezaron a masajear sus hombros)**

**Syao:...(suspiro un poco)**

**Sakura:.....lindo no?**

**Syao:...s-si....**

**Syaoran:.....(vio a su hermana y la abrazo por detrás...)...sabes k hora es?...es hora d examen sorpresa!!**

**Saku: me asustaste!...e-examen sorpresa?......pero....n-no he practicado nada...**

**Syaoran:...no importa....ven.....(dijo llevándola al mismo lugar donde estaban los demás besando su cuello)**

**Saku...e-espera...p-peor.....mis hermanos!!!!**

**Syaoran:....están igual d ocupados....no t preocupes...(dijo besándola)**

**Saku:..(Sucumbió a su beso tratando de besarlo como "le había enseñado")**

**Sakura:.....(besaba al original cada vez pegando ms su cuerpo al de el)**

**Syao:....(ahora gemía ligeramente)...k haces?..(Le pregunto sin aire)**

**Sakura:...trato de que sientas lo mismo que yo cuando te veo....**

**Saku:..(Un gemido igual salió de sus labios al sentir su respiración agotarse)**

**Lejos de ahí.......**

**Doc:..Entonces creen que su familia no funciona normalmente?**

**Kurogane:.....esos bastardos no son mi familia!!!**

**Fye:..Ah! ahora los niegas!!!!**

**Kurogane:...qué??!?! Si jamás fueron míos!!**

**Fye: aa peo claro.....ahora el señor quiere monologar!!!**

**Doc:..Quiero que me expliquen porqué sus hijos no son sus hijos..Y son gemelos..Pero con el mismo nombre...**

**Kurogane:....mire....ellos vienen d otro mundo, fueron clonados y por eso tienen el mismo nombre...**

**Doc:..........................no ya enserio.....**

**Fye:...vera kurorin aun no entiende que Fei Wong no es malo....el no es ningún asesino, clonar a las personas es una actividad, una actividad es casi un deporte, el deporte proporciona energía, la energía te hace feliz, la gente no mata a las personas.........**

**Kurogane:..... UO____o ...........**

**Fye:..No lo hacen....**

**Doc:..Aaaaaaagghhh!! Dios mío dame fuerzas!!!.....haber y donde están sus hijos ya se tardaron demasiado!**

**Kurogane:.....hay k ir a buscarlos....**

**Fye:.y si están haciendo algo importante?????**

**Kurogane:....k podría ser importante en un maldito baño?! M puedes decir?....hay k detenerlos si es que hacen algo indebido...**

**Fye: ay kurorin pues tú lo acabas de decir! que podrían estar haciendo indebidamente en un baño?? Yo te juuuuuro que no van a violar a nadie he!**

**Kurogane:...(c quedó quieto un segundo y luego dijo)....TENEMOS k ir a buscarlos...**

**Fye:..Aaay kurorin pero no te enojes!! Ve el es el mejor en eso de intimidar!!!**

**Lejos de ahí...**

**Saku: (se estremecía en los brazos del clon suspirando y enrojeciéndose mientras su blusa se descubría de un hombro)**

**Syaoran:...(aprovecho y c la quito besando sus hombros acariciando su abdomen)**

**Saku:...(se estremecía y seguía suspirando)...s-syaoran,....h-hermano.....crees que este lista...p-para mí........e-examen?**

**Syaoran:...hhmmm yo creo k aprobaras con 10 +20 puntos extras!!**

**Saku..De verdad? (preguntaba entusiasmada) y como lo sabes?**

**Syaoran:...yo soy el maestro, no?...yo c d esto.....**

**Saku:...entiendo...en ese caso....(se abrazo más a el medio a acariciando su abdomen temblando de los nervios)**

**Sakura: (mientras ella igual le había quitado la playera al original y besaba su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su pecho)**

**Syao:...(gemía sin control sonrojado...suspirando su nombre varias veces y movía su cuello para k ella tuviera más espacio sus músculos tensándose por el contacto)**

**Sakura:.....(entre mas gemía y suspiraba ella mas se estremecía y aumentaba sus besos)**

**Syao:...(se derretía ante ella....abrazándose a ella para sentirla más cerca)**

**Sakura: (subió a besar sus labios de la misma manera)**

**Syao:.....(gimió y le susurro)....e-esto...es lo k sientes cuando m ves?**

**Sakura: desde luego.....esto..Y mucho mucho más!**

**Syao:...mas?...cómo?**

**..Una fuerte explosión en mí!!!**

**..Fye:..Aay kurprin yo insisto en que no vale la pena buscarlos!**

**Kuropon:...quien sabe k podrian estar haciendo ahora!!!!**

** que podrían hacer??? Son tan buenos!!**

**Kurogane:...buenos para las hormonas!!!**

**Fye:....aaay kurorin si fueran buenos para las hormonas ya tendrían muchos hijos!!! Y aun no tiene ninguno!**

**Kurogane:.....eso es porque he yo no dejo k se sobrepasen!!**

**Fye: pues no! como vas a dejar que se sobrepasen si nunca estas en la casa!! Nos tienes olvidados!!**

**Kurogane:....aaghh!!! Qué?!..Y k?? Yo no soy su padre!!!**

**Fye:..Pues si no eres su padre que te importa que se sobrepasen he!!??? Te diré porque...a final de cuentas los quieres mucho...(hablando en un tono así de le hablo a un bebe) si los quieres anda anda admítelo ..Si si si**

**Kurogane:.......ggrrrrrr....noup!!!....m preocupa k armen un escándalo!!!**

**Fye: aaay aaandale kurorin mira...este dedito te hace reír...este dedito te hace reír...**

**Kurogane:...ok!! Bien!!...los quiero!!! Pero no son míos!!!**

** y sabia que tarde o temprano ibas a reconocer que eran tus hijos!!!!!!**

**Kurogane:...k no son míos!!!!**

**Fye: aaaaaadmitelo!!!!!! =D**

**Lejos de ahí..**

**Saku::...(caaaasi terminada de desvestirse suspirando en el oído del clon su nombre causando en su cuerpo sexys retortijones )**

**Syaoran:......mmmm si k sensual....(dijo besando su cuello aun mas al oír su nombre)**

**Sakura:...(beso sus hombros y en medio de besos) para que me habías dicho que servía esto???**

**Syaoran:...para k pases tu examen?**

**..Aparte de eso.....porqué habías dicho que era importante hacer esto?**

**Syaoran:....ooh...porqué...así...aprenderás?**

**Sakura:..Hm si..Pero.....(lo sujeto de los hombros para que la viera a los ojos) aprenderé que?**

**Syaoran:..Aprenderás a sentir lo k yo siento por ti...**

**Syaoran:....(la beso apasionadamente)**

**Saku:.....(se dejo besar evitando poder hacer alguna otra pregunta)**

**Syaoran:...(siguió así aumentando la intensidad)**

**Sakura:.(intensos gemidos salían de su boca y se adentraban en la de él mientras pequeños pasos se escuchaban muy a lo lejos, pero cerca de esa habitación)**

**Syao:...c-creo k a-alguien viene...(dijo entre besos)**

**??..Yo no escucho nada..8decia sin querer dejar de besarlo)**

**Syao:....d-de verdad oí algo....(decía intentando detenerla)**

**Sakura...hmhhhmhmh..(Se quejaba por no querer parar)**

**Saku...espera..Escucho algo....**

**Syaoran:...ayy no es nada....han d ser nuestros hermanos...(siguió besándola)**

**Saku:...hmhmh...es enserio.....**

**Syaoran:.....aahh yo no oí nada...(dijo besándola aun más)**

**...p-.......p-ero......mhmhmh**

**Syaoran:...(la callo a besos)**

**Fye:..Kuroriiiiin ya me canse es claro que aquí no están!**

**Kurogane:....sigamos buscando deben estar por aquí....!!!**

**Fye:..Claro que no......deben haber ido a buscar más....mm más..Hm que es eso que buscamos??**

**Kurogane:...plumas.....???....seh claro....tooodos al mismo tiempo**

**Fye:..Pues siii ya sabes lo que dicen 7 ojos ven mejor que 6!**

**Kuropon:...estate atento haber si los ves o algo....**

**Fye peor yo solo veo con 1 y 1/4.... D=**

**Kuropon:.....pues ve a buscar a tu maldito hijo y dile k t devuelva tu maldito ojo!!!**

**Fye:...aaay que buena idea!!! Porque no se me había ocurrido antes!......aay kurorin eres taaan inteligente!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Syao:......e-estas segura k esta bn k estemos asi..hermana?**

**Sakura::....mmmmm y aunke estuviera mal......ke importa..tu kieres y yo también kiero..no??**

**Syao:...p-pues ...si...pero m da miedo....**

**miedo de ke?? mira a mis hermanos??? ellos no tienen miedo....**

**Syao:....(los miro y se sonrojo)....esk estoy nervioso....p-pork no e-ecogiste mejro a mi hermano?...**

**Sakura: porke te kiero a ti!!! porke tu me enamoraste!!! y mi hermano se fijo en mi hermana!..ke ya no te acuerdas en infinity? ke siempre keriamos hacerlo...y nos arrepentiamos al final??...ke esta ves no sea asi...**

**Syao:...(c kedo impresionado y sonrojado).....t-tienes razon....yo tambn t kiero....(le dijo muy amoroso....esa era su trademark...ser dulce lindo y adorable)**

**Sakura:....eres tan dulce.....aaay te me haces tan sexy cuando eres asi de uke!! (le dio un apaionado beso en sus labios)**

**Saku:..mm...e-espera...e-estas ..seguro...de...e-esto??**

**Syaoran:....pues claro k si!! pork preguntas?**

**Saku. eske me da algo de miedo...k-ke nos vean**

**Syaoran:....aayyyy vamos nadie nos vera!!**

**Saku:..p-pero...y-y mis hermanos?? y-y la doctora?**

**Syaoran:...vamos mis hermanos estan mas ocupados k nosotros y esa tipa a kien le importa?....**

**Saku bueno...a ella no parece haberle gustado mucho la idea de ke me dieras clases de reproduccion humana, y-y....ke tal si nos encuentra??**

**Syaoran:.....aayy no t preocupes....no nos encontrara....**

**Saku: pero eske aun asi me siento muy nerviosa...( se separo de el alejandose)...no se si sea una buena idea para el examen hoy...**

**Syaoran:...solo necesitas relajarte un poco.....(fue por vasos con agua y saco un polvo y lo revolvio)...hermana!!...(le llamo a la clon)..deja d comerte a mi hermano y ven un momento....**

**Sakura:..(se separo enojada y fue con el) mira ke solo me interrumpes para una tonteria y yo te mato....ke kieres???**

**Syaoran:.....dime....el esta cooperando contigo?....acepto hacerlo contigo,mm?**

**Sakura:....mm me esta tomando trabajo convencerlo....como ke kiere pero se retrae.....porke?...como van tus "clases" eh?? ( dijo lo ultimo en tono de burla)**

**Syaoran:....aagh callate....si siges molestandome no t dare un poco d mi maravilloso synthemesco....lo k hara k el c t entrege a tus pies...**

**Sakura:...mmm synthemesco?? mmmm es una clase de derivado de esa hierba alusinogena ke John Lenon tenia en su jardin???**

**Syaoran:...si masomenos....**

**Sakura::..mmm se entregara a mi??:....mm ke te hace o ke ???**

**Syaoran:....digamos k provoca relajacion y t "entusiasma"....**

**entusiasmar.......relajación.....mm esta bien...aceptare un poco de tu "posion magica" hermanito...**

**Syaoran:...bn!....aki tienes!...**

**Sakura::mm gracias.......(fue con su hermano otra ves)....kieres?.....sabe rico....es agua..es para ke te refreskes un poco...**

**Syao:..hhmm?...oh gracias...(y lo tomo)....s-sabe un poco extraño....(sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y comenzo a sonreir como un tonto)...m siento muy bn!!**

**Sakura:...ves! te dije ke te refrescaria vastante! (tomo tambien de lo mismo...y empezo a sentirse algo....diferente....como mareada..o cansada....o relajada...pero con energia! )**

**Syao:...(sonrio y el mismo la beso)**

**Sakura:....(su beso de alguna forma le gusto tanto ke se abrazo a el correspondiendo a su beso)**

**Syao:...(aumento la intensidad)....m encantas....(le susurro con su voz dulce)**

**Sakura::.....y.....tu......a mi.....(decia en meido del beso casi sin kerer separar sus labios)**

**Syao:...siempre kisimos hacerlo...podemos ahora....**

**Sakura:..mm si....hay ke hacerlo ahora.....**

**Syao:....(tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su corazon en su pecho....estaba drogado pero seguia siendo dulce)**

**Sakura:..(se sonrojo y estremesio) ke sexy corazon tienes he.....**

**Syao:.....ah si??....es sexy eh?...y pork?.....no es mas sexy k yo..verdad??**

**obvio no....(se abrazo a el pegando su pecho al corazon de el para seguir sientiendo su latido mientras lo devoraba a besos)**

**Saku::....mmm....sera mejor ke nos vayamos..mis hermanos..empiezan a ponerse.......romanticos creo..**

**Syaoran:...(sonrio y le dio el vaso con agua).....y no kieres estar igual?...ten toma un poco....t refresacara y relajara....**

**Saku:...mm eske no se.....ellos también ensayan lo ke es la biologia hermano? (dijo tomando el vaso pero sin beber aun de el)**

**Syao:...oh si!...esto t ayudara a k pases tu examen!**

**Saku:..mmm ...deverdad??..pero..si solo es agua no?? (decia aaaaun sin tomarla)**

**Syaoran:...si pero necesitas hidratarte!! es bueno para ti!!...ademas t relajara y asi podras pasar el examen...**

**Saku:..mm...bueno esta bien..si tu lo dices...(le dio un mini trago al agua)**

**Syaoran:..pero tomalo bn!! anda!!...**

**Saku...mm (le dio otro sorbo...y luego otro tomando mas de la mitad del vaso...entonces..el piso se movio y su cuerpo se estremesio poniendo sus ojos llorors pero haciendola sentir como con un fuerte anestesico en su cuerpo)...mmm....mmm se siente....e-extraño...**

**Syaoran:...(la sostuvo en sus brazos)....esta bn...no t preocpes...**

**Sakura: mmmm (poso su mano en su hombro, sientiendose ligera, liviana a mas no poder).......es.....relajante...**

**Syaoran:...si asi es...(dijo besandola)**

**Saku: (correspondio a su beso de forma medio debil, pero gustosa a la vez, y desde luego sin objecion)**

**Syaoran:...(aumento la intensidad con fuerza)**

**Saku: (trataba de seguir su paso con algo de dificultad, pero correspondiendole al fin abrazandolo por el cuello aun con el vaso en su debil mano, haciendo ke esta temblara al sentir su cuerpo estremecer)**

**Syaoran:...(tomo el vaso y le dio un trago y lo dejo a un lado....besandola sin inhibicion)**

**Saku: (sus manos se enroscaron en su cuello como por inersia y sus besos se acompasaron con los de el)**

**Syaoran:...bn...muestrame k aprobaras tu examen..**

**Saku:..mi....examen??....asi...(sonrio como tonta...se separo de el medio tambaleandose y empeso a kitarse su ropa lenta y sexymente)**

**Syaoran:....si!! asi!! perfecta!!**

**Saku: (se kedo en ropa interior) despues...tenia ke....(camino hacia un sofa ke habia en el cuarto y se recosto en el con una pose muy sexy)**

**Syaoran:.......woww!! perfecta.....(dijo poniendose sobre ella)**

**es perfecta hermano?? (dijo voltenadose a verlos mientras mostraba como ella se iva desvistiendo...**

**Syaoran:.....(sonreia asombrado)......tu y ella!!**

**Sakura:...(tomo a su syaoran de la mano y lo llevo a donde ellos **

**tambaleandose un poco)..yo soy mas sexy ke ella....**

**Saku:..ja!! seguro heeeee**

**Syao:....(reia como un tonto y se coloco en brazos d su hermano)....nosotros lo somos mas!!!!**

**Saku:..aa no! nosotras somos mas sexys..entiendase ..yo verdad?? lobito chikito?? (decia acarciando la entrepierna del clon con su pie)**

**Sakura::..es obvio ke si lo somos.......(se termino de desvestir igual kedandose en ropa interior)**

**Syaoran:....mi pekeña kieres competir contra nosotros??...mmm??...pork vas ganando eeh!!**

**Syao:....naah!! ella es la k va ganando..(dijo a la clon)**

**Sakura: (se sento junto a su hermana sonriendo sexymente a ambos) mmmm yo puedo con ustedes dos....**

**Saku: aja seguro....yo si puedo con ambos...porke ya he practicado antes......**

**Syaoran:....asi es...tu llevas la delantera pekeña!!!**

**Syao:...ahhh y pork no m muestras eh??...conmigo ibas muy bn!!**

**SyS: (ambas se miraron entonces cada una se aserco a su syaoran y lo beso apasionadamente, la clon sujetando las manos de syao y poniendolas en sus piernas y saku tomando las del clon poniendolas en su abdomen)**

**Ambos:...(sonrieron correspondiendo al beso...acariciando todo lo k ellas pedian)**

**Sakura: (siguio besando hasta salir de sus labios y dirirgirse a su oido susrrando) y bien? voy bien???**

**Saku: (susurro dentro de los labios de syaoran..) aprobada???**

**Syao:...vas mas perfecta k una diosa!!**

**Syaoran:...aprobada todo el año!!!**

**Saku:..espera...eso significa ...ke ya no lo haremos mas??? ahora ke clase me daras???**

**Sakura:....eske soy mas perfecta ke una diosa......hoe??..yo kiero ahora ser la voluntaria de la clase de reproduccion humana!!!**

**Syao:...k?!?...p-pero crei k m kerias a mi!!**

**Syaoran:...oh pero si no seguimos con las clases t tendre k bajar puntos!!....y tu tambn kieres??...entonces ven aki y muestrame si eres tan buena como dices..**

**Saku:..he..pero...y mis puntos???....**

**Sakura:...(se solto de syao y fue con el clon a abrazarlo y empezar a besar tood su rostro, haciendo ke la original se molestara tanto ke se levanto del sofa para irse pero en el intento todo el cuarto en su mente se movio haciendo ke cayera al piso con una pose maas ke sexy)**

**Syao:.....pues si tu t vas con el yo m voy con ella!! (dijo poniendose sobre d ella acariciando su rostro con ternura y beso su cuello)**

**Saku:....(se estremesio y enrojesio al sentir ke no era SU syaoran kien la besaba esta ves)**

**Syao:....(subio a besar sus labios con cariño...algo rudo por el enfado)**

**Saku: (correspondio a su beso, y enredo sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura)**

**Sakura:...(bajo a besar su cuello dejandolo a el ver lo ke sus otros hermanos hacian en el suelo)**

**...........**

**La parte 2!**

**disfrutenlo..**

**faltan mas**

**xD ...**

**Att. Spice-Team**


	3. Chapter 3

**Syaoran:..(su rabia subio)....h-hey!!! (dijo tomando el rostro d kien lo besaba y atrayendolo a el besandola furioso)**

**Sakura:...(gimio dentro de sus labios exesivamente fuerte y audible por la furia del beso)**

**Saku:..(al escuchar el gemido de su hermana empezo a gemir aproposito en los labios de su hermano **

**Syao:...(el instintivamente rozo sus cuerpos al oirla)**

**Syaoran:....woa! ambos estamos peleando bastante rudo eh! ****(dijo besando su cuello)**

**Sakura:...jajaja...demuestrales ke podemos mas ke ellos....**

**Saku: (separo sus labios)...rudos?.......mejor dicho estoy poniendo a prueba lo ke vimos en clase he!**

**Syao:...mas k nosotros??...ah si?!....(se levanto pero lo hizo tan rapido k cayo y su hermano corrio a amortiguar la caida....el original ahora encima , susurro el nombre d su hermano rozando su nariz en todo su rostro y cuello)**

**SyS: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^W^......ke sexys!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura:...(se aserco lentamente a ellos) te dije ke eras muy sexy siendo el uke......)**

**Syao:..a-ah s-si?....y-yo? el uke?**

**Syaoran:..pues duh! obvio! yo soy el seme!!**

**Saku.....y te ves tan adorable siendo el seme!....ademas te keda perfecto el nombre! (se aserco a ellos acariciando el cabello de ambos)**

**Syaoran:....lo c lo c....pero yo NO soy adorable....soy sensual,peligroso...EL es el adorable ,verdad? (le dijo al otro mientras angulaba el rostro d su hermano para prepararse a besarlo)**

**Syao:.s-syaoran no..(dijo muy uke tratando d ocultar su rostro sonrojado timidamente)**

**Sakura::mm peligroso eh.......eso es taaaan EVIL!......**

**Saku:..mmm no te kejes "peligroso" eres sensual cierto, y peligroso..y rudo....y sexy....y eso no ES evil...es adorable.....(empeso a besar su cuello)**

**Syaoran:...hey!!....(iba a kejarse pero solo suspiro su nombre)**

**Syao:..(c kito para dejarlos) pues si t parece tan "Evil" pues pork no t le s unes?!**

**Sakura:..(sonrio malevolamente y se aserco a el rosando su nariz con la de el) y porke no mejor te unes tu conmigo y hacemos uno solo..he'??**

**Syao:...u-uno s-solo?....t-tu....y y-yo?...(preguntaba timidamente)**

**Sakura:....aja..uno solo he? ke tal?? uke???....(sonrio divertida y beso su cuello)**

**Saku:....(mientras besaba su cuello susurraba)..y ke hay de mis puntos??**

**Syaoran:...sigen intactos incluso van subiendo.....(le susurro)**

**Syao:..t-t gusta k-k sea u-uke?(decia mientras se estremecia)**

**Sakura:...mm si........eres un uke...extremadamente sexy......y hermoso...y me encantas...**

**Saku;,,,(se despego de su cuello)...y entonces...seguiremos con la misma clase? mm?**

**Syaoran:....si asi es!!**

**Syao:....(se sonrojo y la beso con pasion)**

**Sakura:...(corespondio a su beso u justa cuando su original iva a besar al clon ella se separo de el y separo a su hermana de su hermano)....creo hermanita ke ellos nos estan jugando sucio....**

**Syao:..h-hey!!....nostros no estamos-**

**syaoran: -jugando sucio!!**

**Sakura..claro ke si......(se coloco detras de su hermana acariciando sus hombros y su espalda susurrando en su oido).....verdad ke si hermanita? verdad ke ese sucio hermano nuestro abuso de ti? mm aaww pero se e olvidaba ke tu no sabes...(empeso a dejar pekeños besos en el hombro de su hermana)**

**Saku:....0////0 S-sakura.......**

**Syao:....(miraba asombrado)...w-wow!!..(disfrutaba d la "vista" pero su hermano golpeo su brazo)...aauu!! hey!**

**Syaoran:...hey!! eso no es verdad!! (estaba preocupado pork ella supiera la verdad)**

**Saku: ke no es verdad????**

**Sakura: lo de las clases de biologia hermosa.....(decia besando su hombro y acariciand su espalda desabrochando su brasier) o me ekivoco ..hermanito???**

**Syaoran:...n-no la escuches!!!!! basta ya!!**

**Syao:....v-vaya! asi k asi nos vemos nostros?....w-wow!! ****k sensuales son!!**

**Saku: (se sonrojo tanto ke escondio su mirada)**

**Sakura:...mm....(se abrazo al abdomen de su hermana sin dejar de besar su hombro y ahora su cuello)....cayame si kieres....**

**Syaoran:....(fue a ellas y la jalo lejos de la original y la beso con furia nada amoroso)**

**Sakura:..(correspondio a su beso con la misma furia)**

**Saku:..(al ser separada de su hermana su brasier cayo por completo)..pero..ke hay con lo de mis clases de biologia???**

**Syao:.....n-no estoy seguro...(dijo sonrojado evitando no mirarla...asi k le dio su camisa para k se cubiera..claro k keria ir y besarla y sentirla,pero el era el tierno...el k c preocupaba)....toma...cubrete con esto...**

**Saku: (tomo la camisa y se la puso sentandos en el sofa) me siento muy mareada.....**

**Sakura:...(seguia besando al otro syaoran abrazandose mas y mas a el....pero el efecto empesaba a pasar..y kisas nesesitara de mas muucha mas ..."posima")**

**Syao:...yo tampoco m siento bn.....voy a vomitar...**

**Syaoran:......mira....si t doy mas del synthemesco t callas?**

**...si...estaria bien...**

**Saku:...synthe...ke??**

**Syaoran:...es.... agua!si eso! es agua primor...asi le dicen en otros mundos....**

**Syao:..(miraba a la clon pero luego deviaba la mirada....mezclada con su mareo y tristesa)**

**Saku: agua??? me darias un poco a mi tambien? creo ke un poco de agua me haria bien......**

**Sakura:...(se abrazo a el y se rio ...depsues le susurro) jaja tonta....si dame un poco de eso y te dejo con tus "clases"**

**Syao:...(un gemido d desesperacion...enojo e impotencia salio d sus labios bastante audible...estaba demasiado celoso pues el efecto d la droga se esfumaba)**

**Syaoran:...(sonrio y no c refirio a ninguna en especial).si claro pekeña.....(dijo y fue a servirles a ambas)**

**Sakura.(sonrio)...te pasa algo uke??....te sientes mal???**

**Syao:.....no...(dijo sentandose abrazando sus rodillas)...dejame....**

**Saku: (arkeo sus cejas) deverdad hermano? no te pasa nada?**

**Syao:...no........nada.....yo solo....esperare aki para k lo hagas con mi hermano a gusto....(decia sin mirarla enfadado)**

**Saku: hoe???**

**Sakura:..aaww no estaras enfadado ukesito?? o si??? (se aserco a el abrazandolo)**

**Syao:....no...no m digas asi y no m toques....porfavor..(decia timido tratando d alejrse d ella)**

**Syaoran:...ay pero si eres todo una niñita!!! claro k eres el uke!**

**Sakura:: ya sabes ke asi me pareces mas sexy (le levanto el rostro a la fuerza y lo abrazo y beso)**

**Syao:...(se derritio...no podia contra ella...le devolvio el beso....enmedio del beso le susurro)...t amo....**

**Sakura:...(apenas y separo sus labios de los de el para susurrarle: "yo tambien te amo" sonrio...y volvio a besarlo)**

**Saku.....awwww.. ke lindos no hermano???**

**Syaoran:...si asi es....son tan desiguales k son perfectos juntos.....**

**Saku......aaawww..si ..lo son......me pregunto si yo encontrare a alguien asi......para mi....**

**Syaoran:...no tienes k buscarlo.....alguien t mando hacer una copia solo para ti...(dijo abrazandola) y esta justo frente a tus ojos....**

**Saku (pego su frente a la de el sonrojada y sonriendo)...syaoran.....hermano..........ke palabras tan lindas....**

**Syaoran:.....no mas lindas k tu.....**

**Saku:..(se sonrojo aun y le dio un pekeño beso en sus labios)**

**Syaoran:...(le devolvio el beso amorosamente)**

**Syao:...(de pronto se separo d ella)...no...yo no debia....**

**...porke no devias??....claro ke devias....ambos deviamos haber heco esto..hace muuuucho**

**Syao:.....no...no es eso......como c k no m besaras por 3 minutos y luego t iras a besar a mi hermano por media hora?...**

** porke te amo a ti....te kiero a ti....kiero besarte a ti..y no por media hora....sino por muuuchas completas....mi hermoso uke....(sonrio y beso apasionadamente una de sus mejillas)**

**Syao:...(gimio su nombre...derritiendose su corazon alocado se abrazo mas a ella)....c-como t fijaste en mi?**

**Sakura:..pues..siempre me tratase demasiado bien.......y yo demasiado mal....eso me gusta..**

**Syao:...oh asi k t gusta tener el poder,pekeña sadista ???..**

**Sakura: (se rio dulcemente) eso ya sabes ke si .....mi hermoso uke....**

**Syao:....a-ahora soy TU uke? (sonrio divertido)**

**Syaoran:...(c volteo a decirle a su hermano..)..m pregunto como terminaste siendo taaaan uke???....eras tan serio,con porte orgulloso,mirada penetradora...**

**Saku (se abrazo al cuello de clon) kisas tu lo intimidaste (dijo de forma divertida)**

**Sakura: jaja si debe de ser por eso.....y si tu eres Mi uke......y eso ES evil!**

**Syao:...todo lo k kieras amor mio...**

**Syaoran:...(rio divertido)...debo admitir k mucho d lo seme k soy se lo he copiado!esk debiste haberlo visto hermana!rwar!!como esos modelos k parece k estan siempre enfadados....()**

**Saku:...aaaww ves no importa ke tan seme seas...siempre eres demasiado adorable!**

**Sakura:..8sonrio y se sento en las piernas de syao acariciando su pecho desnudo)**

**Syaoran:..(le sonrio y la tomo en brazos besandola inclinandose hacia el piso)**

**Syao:....(su respiracion se agito su pecho subia y bajaba rapido)..k-k p-pasa?**

**Sakura:..mm?? se estan besando..y yo te estoy acariciando ^^ es tienro...no crees?**

**Syao:..(sonrio)...s-si lo es...p-pork lo haces?**

** kiero concentirte....ademas me siento algo mareada.......**

**Syao:....(la abrazo acariciando su espalda para calmarle el mareo).....concentirme?**

**...concentirte....asi como tu me concientes a mi...**

**Syao:...ah si?...y k haras?**

**Sakura:..por ahora relajarme......despues de sentir relajacion...es como si mi cuerpo empesara a tensarse....**

**Saku:..(un leve gemido salio de sus labios)**

**Syaoran:...kieres hacerlo??...ahora sin clases ni examen??**

**Syao:....si el mio tambn se siente asi...(dijo dejandose caer hacia atras con ella encima)**

**Saku..he??...hacer...k-ke????? (pregunto inocentemente)**

**Sakura:....(aprovecho y se recosto sobre el)...a-algun dia..lo haremos???**

**Syaoran:...aah...olvidalo....**

**Syao:....el dia k kieras.......cuanto m deseas?**

**Saku..no te entiendo..ke kieres hacer sin clases ni examen...ke kieres decir con eso???**

**Saku..yo??......te deseo mucho**

**Syaoran:....no nada!(decia nervioso)**

**Syao:...si?...sabes...como fue k empezaste a sentir eso por mi?**

**Saku: anda dime!..si seme?? dime...sii?? (pegunto de una forma muuy dulce) .....seguire con mi examen entonces???**

**....creo ke......desde.....mmm no lo se...siempre senti algo por ti ..y solo se hiso mas fuerte....**

**Syaoran:...s-si digamos k aplicaras lo visto en clase en la vida real...**

**Syao:...y k llamo tu atencion d mi?....d mi fisico?...de mi actitud?....**

**Saku: vida real?? (movio su cabeza como perrito) como??**

**Sakura:...tu....actitud...tu valor...tus ojos..tu cabello....todo tu**

**Syaoran:..agh...solo...es otro examen...si?..(dijo rindiendose)**

**Syao:.(sonrio).....y cuando ya tenias ese sentimiento k pensabas cuando m veias??? ****k imaginabas?**

**Saku:.....(sonrio)....esta bien...otro examen.....(empezo a kitarse la camisa ke le habian dado)**

** imaginaba..como serie ke me besaras.....y como seria si estuvieramos juntos ...por siempre........**

**Syaoran:....eres tan inocente....lo entenderas algun dia...(dijo besandola)**

**Syao:....(la beso cortamente)....e-esto es toda una blasfemia...lo sabes?...eso pensabas tambn? o simplemente no t importaba como ahora a mi??**

**Saku: (correspondio tiernamente a su beso)**

**Sakura: no me importaba....ni me importa (ahora ella lo beso tiernamente)**


	4. Chapter 4

Saku: (siguió con el beso, hasta separarse de él al final)...espera...peor por qué dices eso?...por qué dices que soy inocente?

Syaoran:...pues porque no entiendes muchas cosas...

Saku:..he?..pero porqué?...quiero decir...porqué dijiste eso de hacerlo en la vida real sin clases ni exámenes..no...entendí...

Sakura: (puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar a su hermana y decidió ponerse a jugar con la nariz de su syaoran rozando la de ella en la de él)

Syaoran:...aagh dime para k se estudia?..para hacer algo en tu vida no?

Syao:...(se sonrojo muy lindo)...k haces?

Saku: pero...porqué es que digo no lo entiendo..que deberíamos poner en práctica ..no lo comprendo...

Sakura:...( volvió a poner los ojos en blanco) jugando...

Syaoran:...aayyy...ven vamos...t mostrare...

Syao:...t estas exasperando?

..no! es que no te entiendo!

Sakura:...ay hermana deja de ser tan estúpida quieres! el quiere embarazarte y punto! ahora complácelo y cállate que arruinas el momento entre mi uke y yo!

Syaoran:...! v-ven vámonos ya...dejémoslos!(dijo llevandosela,apresurado)

Syao:...el momento,de su? (es una terminación k enfatiza la ternura..)

Sakura:..si...ESTE momento! (beso apasionadamente sus labios)

Saku:..e-espera...a-adonde me llevas..?

Syaoran:...shhh...t mostrare a k m refiero...

Syao:...(devolvió su beso suspirando en este)

Sakura:...(siguió besándolo ahora ella bajándose los tirantes de su brasier)

Saku:..pero...pero..pero...

Syaoran:...pero k?...querías entender ,no?

Syao:...(beso su cuello tímido)

Saku: si pero a donde me llevas?

Sakura:...(gimió sexymente en su oído)

Syaoran:...a otra habitación...

Syao:...(se estremeció al oírla y beso la parte k une su quijada con su cuello...justo debajo d su oreja)

Saku..?

Sakura.::::.(suspira muchas veces al sentir sus besos en su nervios)

...mientras leeejos de ahí...

kurorin no importa...ya te había yo dicho que lo que pasa es que están en sus días y por eso se fueron..

Kurogane:...tooodos?...aayy por favor!

Fye:...ay y porqué no kurorin? mira ya los buscamos por toooooooodo el lugar...bueno solo por el primer piso...y no están!

Kurogane:...pues por eso! hay k buscarlos más! animal!

Fye:..aaay no yo ya me canse estoy harTISIMA! (eso lo dijo lalo una vez ) mm mejor hagamos otra cosa...Hm...ya sé! juguemos a las manitas calientes!

Kurogane:...O_oU...noooo! #_! pero k rarito eres!

Fye:...aaay bueno bueno...ya haremos otra cosa...mmmm...quieres que mejor te cuente de las cosas que siempre quise hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba?

Kurogane:...no... -_-...

Fye:...pero es divertido! porqué había muchas que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba

Kurogane:...no quiero oír ni la mitad...-_-...eres un idiota...

Fye:...no?...aaaaa bueno...aunque la verdad no se cual sería la mitad de las cosas que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba

Kurogane:...aagh! ya cállate!

porqué? que no quieres que te cuente sobre las cosas que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba? porqué como ya te dije que eran muchas las cosas que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba...^^

Kurogane:...noo! no kierrrooo! yaaa callateee!

Fye: sabes cuál era mi favorita de las cosas que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba?

Kurgane:...hablar todo el día y decir cosas estúpidas?

Fye:...no! =D...entre las cosas que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba era rentar la trilogía de "chile ardiente en la piscina" y comprar la carpeta que te vendían de la película con portada tridimensional y con opción de rasca y huele!

Kurogane:...O_o...ya note d donde viene la perversión d esos cuatro...

Fye:.. y sabes cuál era otra cosa que quería hacer peor que ashura no me dejaba?

Kurogane:...qué?...solo dime y ya...acaba con mi tortura...-_-

Fye: convencer a chii de que dejara de ser virgen. ^^

Kurogane:...eres un pervertido asqueroso d primera...-_-...con razón los niños están zafados...

Fye::...pues que querías que hiciera? la verdad es que eso de las famosas pastorelas nunca me gustaron mucho y en el pueblo de celes hacían fiesta! y yo quería que chii me acompañara para comprarnos muchos dulces! =D pero como chii era la virgen de la pastorela pues yo la acompañaba viendo el espectáculo y así no se ponía nerviosa... =D}

Kurogane:...a-a so...t referees?...aagh! eres un idiota!

Fye:..que tiene de malo kuropon!

Kurogane:...aaghh nada...sigamos buscándolos...

no kurorin que pueden estar haciendo...

Kurogane:...aayy noc...tales reproduciéndose como conejitos!

Fye:. ! deverdad lo crees!

Kurogane:...si!

Fye: oh my god! ...pero...como se reproducen los conejitos kurorin?...Hm según yo era igual que todos los demás pero mmmm con eso de que en la prepa me fui a extraordinario de biología pues no se...

Kurogane:...aaaghh!...igual k tooodos! idiota!

Fye:...mmmm? enserio todos se fueron a extraordinario de biología?...bueno es que no era una materia muy sencilla que digamos...ahora si en tu generación todas se fueron a extraordinario de biología pues que oso! he!

Kurogane:...aaaghh olvidalo...

Fye:...mmmmm ay ahora que lo recuerdo nunca me fui a extra de biología!...porqué...derecho jamás entre a la prepa...ni termine secundaria... ^^

Kurogane:...to nonce fiesta a la secular imbecile...

Fye:...claro que si! llegue hasta 1 de secundaria!...pero me corrieron por faltas..y sabes que dije?... "yyy? de toads man eras no iva!" )

Kurogane:...-_-...aagghh conrazon estas tan tarado...

Fye:...ay kurorin y tu estas amargado porqué ya estas mayor... ^^ solo poor eso te lo paso!

Kurogane:...si si lo k sea...sigamos buscando...

Fye::mm bueno está bien...

mientras lejos de ahiiii

Sakura:...(tenia su brasier desabrochado...pero puesto...y a él ya le estaba empesando a bajar los pantalones..)

Saku: ..o-oye..peor no crees que ya nos alejamos demasiado?

Syaoran:...aaghh..no t quejes...será mejor así...será mas intimo...

Syao:...v-vas a k-quitarlos ?y-ya? p-pork?

Saku:..i-intimo! pero para qué?...porqué en cuanto mi hermana dijo eso quisiste irte?

Sakura:..mm...es la idea...

Syaoran:...íntimo para los 2...tú entiendes...(le guiño)

Syao:...p-pero k...k tal si t decepcionas d mi?

Saku::...para los dos?...

Sakura:...jamas me desilusionaría de ti...

Syaoran:...sii solo los 2!

Syao:...j-jamás?...como estas tan segura?

Saku...e-está bien...pero..seguiremos con el examen acaso?

Sakura:...porque si...porqué te amo! es suficiente con eso no?

Syaoran:...no no habrá ningún examen...solo tú y yo...

Syao:...s-si lo es...(dijo besándola con tierna pasión)

Saku:...solo tú y yo?..sin examen?

Sakura:...(devolvió a su beso susurrando entre sus labios)...ya no aguanto...hay que...empezar...ya...

Syaoran:...si así es...

Syao:...si...bn...(le susurro tambn)

Saku:...hoe?..pero..no quiero...tengo miedo...

Sakura:..8se empezó a quitar por completo su brasier cuando alguien empezó a tocar la puerta)

Syaoran:...pero porque? soy tu hermano, no?

Syao:...o-oh no!...rápido escóndete!

Saku: pero aun así...tengo miedo...

Sakura::que no! pero si ya estoy...(no termino su frase al ser aventada a un closet)

Syaoran:...m tienes miedo?

Syao:...(abrió la puerta medio vestido..camisa abierta, pantalones apenas puestos)...s-si?

Doc:. Hola...te buscaba a ti y a tus hermanos..sabes..en donde están?

Saku::..mmm...

Syao:...n-no no...m perdí buscando el baño jeja...así k noc donde están...

..bueno...será excusa perfecta para que podamos charlas a solas..no?

Syao:...eehhh...e-esta b-bien s-supongo...una charla rápida no m matara...

Doc:.. pues dehecho no me gustaría que fuera rápida...dime...como te sientes respecto a ti?

Syao:...eehhh bn...estoy bn...

Doc:...enserio? y sobre tus hermanos?

Syao:..ehhh están bn...los quiero mucho...

Doc:, y tu hermana Sakura?...no crees que a ella la manipula demasiado tu hermano?

Syao:...eehhh un poco...pero así están felizes,no?

Doc..:..felices?...define...felices por favor..

Syao:...aahhh...pues a él le gusta mandar y a ella hacer lo k el diga...

Doc::..y él ha...abusado de ella sexualmente hablando?

Syao:...y-y a-a usted k le importa? (decía sonrojado mirando a otro lado)

Doc:: pues creo que eso te hace sentir una terrible depresión...

Syao:...sho no estoy deprimido...

Doc::..entiendo...y con eso como te sientes?

Syao:...sin depresión?..duh!

Doc:..que piensas de tu otra hermana?

Syao:...m-mi otra hermana?...y-yo...l-la quiero mucho tambn...(decía mas sonrojado)

Doc:...y cada que la ves sientes esa clase de excitación?

Syao:...(se sonrojo aun mas)...e-excitación?...

...la sientes todo el tiempo cuando la ves?

Syao:...s-si...(dijo sin mirarla)

Doc:. y con eso como te sientes?

Syao:...uuhhhhh...ya acabamos?

Doc:...no aun nos faltan 45 minutos de sesión

Syao:...k-que?...no! porfavor k ya acabee!

...leeeejos de ahí..

Saku:...h-hermano...seguro que sabes a donde vamos?...siento que...nos perdimos..

Syaoran:...no claro k no!...tengo un gran sentido d orientación!(estaba más perdido k nada)...y ahora...por donde vamos?

Syao:...porque tengo k sufrir yo?...k quiere d mi?...(dijo lo mas uke k pudo)

Saku:...pero cabe la posibilidad de que estemos perdidos

Doc:...porqué es hora de que me digas la verdad e esta familia

Syao:..cual verdad?

Syaoran:...claro k no!...creo...

Doc: quiero que me digas porqué estas enamorado de tu hermana

Saku:...ya estoy harta! (exploto de repente) quiero irme ya! (se soltó de su agarre y camino al lado opuesto)

Syaoran:...hey! espera! ven! (corría a perseguirla)

Syao:...k-que?..p-pero p-pero...k-k tiene d malo?

Saku:..(lo ignoro y seguía caminando)

Doc:..precisamente eso...ya sé todo sobre ya sabes qué y voy a decírselo a ya sabes quien

Syao:...! no se atrevería!...por favor noooo!

Doc: oh claro que lo hare!

Saku...(camino hasta perderse sola otra vez)

Syao:...nnoooo!

syaoran:..(la abrazo por detrás)...pero mira k bonito jardín encontraste para los 2!

Saku:..(se asusto y su cuerpo tembló sexymente en los brazos de el) me asustaste!...?..jardín?...para los dos?...para qué?

Syaoran:...para esto..(dijo besándole el cuello)

Saku: (un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cerrados)

Syaoran:..ves.?..t gusta...no huyas d mi...

Saku:...s-si ...me gusta pero...(volvió a gemir) a veces me da miedo lo que pueda pasar..

Syaoran:...aayyy k puede pasar?

Saku...n-no lo sé...tu qué crees que podría pasarnos?

Syaoran:...away nada!

Saku,,...e-está bien...que haremos aquí entonces?

Syaoran:...tú solo déjate llevare...

Saku:..e-esta bien...

Syaoran:...bn...bésame entonces...

Saku...(se giro y temerosa y tímidamente lo beso)

Syaoran:..(correspondió más agresivo al beso)

Saku:...8se sorprendió y trato de igual su ritmo pero era más calmado que el de él)

Syaoran:...(la incito a k lo siguiera)

Syao:...porque m amenaza? yo k le he hecho?

Doc: oh decida...terminaremos con esto después...

Saku: (su desesperación por seguirlo hacia que gemidos salieran de sus labios solo para incrustarse en los del)

Syao:...ohhh esta bn...adiós!...(corrió a sacarla del armario)...estas bn?

Syaoran:...(sonrió y pego sus caderas con ella)

Sakura: (golpeo su mejilla)PORKE ME ENCERRASTE EN UN ARMARIO!

Saku:...(un gemido mayor salió de sus labios haciéndola a estremecer)

Syao:..(lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos)...p-p-porque n-no k-k-quería k t metieras en problemas...

Syaoran:...(bajo a besar su cuello)

Sakura (su furia se calmo y volvió a golpearlo y después a besarlo apasionadamente murmurando entre sus labios) pues ahora vas a tener que calentarme de nuevo..

Saku:...e-espera...y...s-si nos ven...?


	5. Chapter 5

Syao:...c-calentarte?(decia muy nervioso)

Sakura:...mmmm...aja

Syao:...c-como?

Sakura:...mmm...como quieras...me da igual...

Syao:...mmm...a-así?...(dijo besando su cuello)

Sakura (lanzo un largo suspiro)

Syao:...(sonrió tímido y subió a besar su yugular)

Sakura: 8volvio a suspirar abrasándose mas a el)

Syao:...t quiero mucho...(le susurro tiernamente en su oreja...dándole pequeños besos ahí)

Sakura:...y-yo también te quiero mucho...

Syao:...(sonrió y beso sus labios dulcemente)

Sakura: (se abrazo mas a el devolviendo su beso suspirando dulcemente en sus labios)

Syao:...(beso todo su rostro, desabrochando su camisa)

Sakura: sin dejar de suspirar sus piernas se fueron enroscando en la cadera de el)

Syao:...(suspiro ahora quitándose su camisa...besándola)

Sakura:..mm..Te sientes...listo? Mmm?

Syao:...a-aun no del todo...

..(Lo jalo y arrastro hasta el sofá dejándolo caer sobre ella)

Syao:...(c quedo sin aire cayendo sobre ella...cuidando no aplastarla...la miro a los ojos y beso su cuello)

Sakura: (su respiración se agito y empezó a quitarle sus pantalones, abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas)

Syao:...(dejo k c los quitara besando su oreja y lóbulo)

Sakura: (se los quito y empezó a besar sus hombros apasionadamente)

Syao:...(gimio,estremeciendose rozando sus cuerpos)

Sakura:...(enrosco sus dedos con los de él suspirando en su oreja mientras la besaba a la vez)

Syao:...e-estas lista?...

Sakura:..Mm...c-creo que si...y-y tú?

Syao:...si estoy listo...quieres k t espere?

Sakura:..mm..Si ..Porfavor..Quiero estar...bien lista...

Syao:...bn...entonces esperare...(dijo besando sus mejillas)

Sakura:..(Acaricio su pecho suspirando y sonriendo mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba)

Syao:...(bajo y beso su abdomen)

Sakura: (todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus besos, tanto que su respiración se agito aun más)

Syao:...(subió besando todo su cuerpo acariciándolo)

Sakura:. 8su respiración se agito aun más, y esta vez el color de sus mejillas subió al máximo)...s-syaoran...h-hermano...y-ya!

Syao:...hhmm?...y-ya?...k-quieres k m detenga? t he lastimado?

Sakura: no! Quiero que empieces ya!

Syao:...oohh...e-esta bn...(dijo empezando)

Mientras tanto...

Saku:...(pequeños gemidos y temblores salían de sus labios y cuerpo después de nuevamente encontrase recostada debajo de su hermano el clon con su cabello enredado y su ropa a punto de ser quitada detras de unos matorrales llenos de rosas espinadas )

Syaoran:...(besaba su cuello)...quítame la ropa...

Saku...p-pero...e-estas seguro de esto?...e-eske...me siento nerviosa...

Syaoran:...si estoy seguro...anda!...

Saku: (empezó a quitársela como se lo ordeno temblando, ruborizada, y literalmente lista para el aunque no quisiera admitirlo..Empezando porque no estuviera del todo enterada de ello )

Syao:...bn...(beso todo su lóbulo y yugular)...estas lista para mí?

Saku..n-no lo se...no estoy segura de eso...c-como sabría que estoy lista para ti?

Syao:...pues si quisieras pegar tus caderas con las mías y no despegarlas...así sabes

Saku:...e-enserio?...e-esta bien lo intentare...(se sujeto fuerte de su cuello intentando pegar sus caderas pero, ...Era algo inútil para ella ^^')

Syaoran:...aaghh...mira así...(el la acomodo mejor)

Saku...8se sonrojo aun más...ya estando un poco pegada a él solo se quedo quieta mirándolo a los ojos)

Syaoran:...dime esta lista?

Saku:...8se sonrojo y estremesio con dulzura y de forma sexy sin contestar)

Syaoran:...hhhmmmm (sonrió pícaro)..Y k pasa si hago esto..? (Rozo sus cuerpos)

Saku...8gimio dulcemente y volvió a estremecerse)

Syaoran:...creo k ya estas lista...(y sin esperar empezó)

Mientras taaanto...

Sakura:...8estaba recostada, relajada y con sus ojos cerrados...sonriendo y suspirando obviamente)

Syao:..c-como estuve?

Sakura:..Como siempre...dulce...encantador...amoroso...apasionante...UKE

Syao:...(sonrió sonrojado)...todo eso?

Sakura:..Y me faltan más características, pero...no sé como describirlas...

Syao:..v-vaya!...tu estuviste como siempre...perfecta...una diosa...

Sakura (amplio su sonrisa) tanto así?'

Syao:...si...muchísimo mejor aun...

Sakura (suspiro dulcemente) sabia que seria lo máximo hacerlo contigo...

Syao:...mmm si?...y-ya lo habías imaginado?

Sakura: solo soñado...peor nada comparado con la realidad

Syao:...l-lo...s-soñabas..? (Decia sonrojado)

Sakura: (sonrio sonrojada)...masomenos

Syao:...(sonrió)...masomenos,desu?

Sakura: (acaricio su cabello dulcemente) si ...masomenos...

Syao:...así k...no...lo soñabas tanto?

Sakura:...bueno no lo soñaba completo pues...y no lo soñaba todo el tiempo

Syao:...oh!...k soñabas?

keriamos hacerlo..

Syao:...p-podrías contarme tu sueño?

...nos besábamos...me acariciabas...me tocabas...suspiraba..

Syao:...oohh vaya!...y t gusto mas como en el sueño?

Sakura: desde luego que me gusto más!

Syao:...(sonrió y la abrazo)...m he cansado bastante...

...también yo...hay que ...descansar...(cerro sus ojo otra ves abrazándolo de vuelta)

...mientras...

Saku...(su aire estaba agitado su cuerpo temblando de una forma muy sexy peor nada intencional)

Syaoran:...y bn?...k t pareció?

Saku...e-es...agotador...

Syaoran:...loc...pero tú lo manejas muy bn...tus movimientos son muy sensuales

Saku:...d-deverdad?...me siento...e-extraña...como cuando me enseñaste lo que era reproducción humana en la clase de bilogía pero...p-pero...porque me siento así?

Syaoran:...mmm porque...e-empezaremos a ver otra clase

Saku:..d-deverdad?...ah bueno...y...e-esto que hicimos ahorita...c-como se le llama?

Syaoran:...uuhhhhh...reproduccion?

Saku...reproduccion?...y que es ..o ..p-para qué sirve?

Syaoran:...para tener hijos...o simplemente disfrutarse...

Saku..?...h-hijos? disfrutarse?

Syaoran:...si así es...

Saku...y...e-entonces yo?...y tu'?...

Syaoran:...yo y tu k?

Saku:...tendremos hijos?...o lo disfrutaremos?

Syaoran:...ya lo has disfrutado, no?...y noc si los tengas...

Saku (sonrió inocentemente sin entenderlo del todo ) si..lo disfrute...

Syaoran:..Perfecto!

Saku: y tu?

Syaoran:...tambn...

Saku: (sonrió y se relajo cerrando sus ojos)

tiempo despues...

Fye: wa! kurorin! mira ke llego!

Kurogane:...tu cerebro?

Fye: no! mira! (le enseño una carta) es una invitacion a una nueva terapia!

Kurogane:...ya nos corrieron d aki?

Fye:...pues si! pero no es genial? ahora nos atendera un nuevo terapeuta...mm veamos...aki dice ke nuestra antigua psicologa fue llevada al pabellon psikiatrico por presentar conductas anormales despues de nuestra visita...mmm ke le habra pasado? D=

Kurogane:..dios...la hemos vuelto loca!

Fye:... ay tu crees? no creo ni ke fueramos ke...

Kurogane:..¬¬...si supieras...

Fye:. pero bueno ademas nos ayudo mucho...ahora nuestra familia esta mas unida ke nunca!

Kurogane: seh claro...unida...enredada diria yo!

Fye: ay claro ke no kurorin! mira...sakura y syaoran pelean menos...y ...syaoran le da clases privadas a sakura todo el tiempo

Kurogane:...eso era lo preocupante...

Fye: pues por eso! ahora ya no debemos de preocuparnos por la escuela! =D

Kurogane:...no...no creo k sea buena idea k ese "niño" le enseñe...

Fye: pe

pero ke tendria de malo kurorin...ni ke le fuera a enseñar ke...


	6. Chapter 6

Fye:...ademas ya sabes ke syaoran es un buen hijo y solo kiere ke su hermana este informada! ^^

Kurogane:...si...informada de la fisionomia masculina verdad?

Fye:...mmmm..bueno pero a final de cuentas informada no crees?

Kurogane:...seh pero...aagh...pues no creo k se informe mucho k digamos

Fye:..aaay kurorin claaaaaro ke si, ademas syaoran afirma ser un gran maestro! ^_^

...mientras en uno de los cuartos, con las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada...

Saku:...(se encontraba delante de su hermano el clon, sonrojada, temblando de nervios y cubierta nadamas con su sexy vestidito blanco de always ..(ya sabes no? con el ke sale en el comic, ke tiene moneditas o algo asi)...H-hermano...e-estas seguro de ke e-esto asi se enseña?

Syaoran:...aayy claro k si...(sonrio)...mira ven acercate...sientate sobre mi...y ahi tienes a la gravedad...(XD)

Saku:...m-m siento sobre ti?

Syaoran:...si asi es...

Saku...mmmm..(fue a el y se sento temerosa tal y como le dijo)

Syaoran:...eso es...casi ni pesas...(dijo besandole el cuello)

Saku (se estremesio al escuchar tal halago)...c-crees ke me falten vitaminas?

Syaoran:...hhmmmm no...estas bn...estas perfecta

Saku:...a-a...b-bueno...y-y...ahora ke mas me enseñaras?...ke mas puedes decirme de la gravedad?

Syaoran:...pues k...yo ejerzo una fuerza contra ti...al mismo tiempo...tengo mucha energia (dijo besando su rostro)...la sientes?

Saku: (un pekeño y sexy gemido salio de sus labios)...c-creo ke si...

Syaoran:...mmmm pork no m muestras tu energia?

Saku...m-mi energia?...c-como?

Syaoran:...si igual k yo...(dijo besando su cuello)

Saku:...(tensa se aserco a su cuello y lo beso tambien)

Syaoran:...relajate...(dijo besandola en los labios)

Saku( otro gemido salio de sus labios al sentirlos prisioneros de los de el, haciendo ke se tensara mas)

Syaoran:...(la controlaba con sus labios...casi aprovechandose d ella,lamiendo sus labios)

Saku: 8sus gemidos se volvieron mas constantes y su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse para pasar a estremeserse a cada sengudo)

Syaoran:...(besaba y lamia la eskina de sus labios y bajo a hacer los mismo a su cuello)

Saku:...s-syaoran...y si nos encuentran y nos preguntan ke hacemos...k-ke les contesto?

Syaoran:...mmm diles...k estamos relacionandonos...pork eso es no?...yo t enseño y tu m haces caso...

Saku...aa si?...pero..ke es lo ke me ensañas en si?..primero me hablaste de ke si sabia como aumentar el calor y ke me enseñarias como, despues ke antes de eso tenia ke aligerar el peso y me dijiste ke me pusiera esto...y...despues lo de la gravedad...acaso es una formula par algo?

Syaoran:...ehh si... es... para el movimiento!

Saku:..enserio?..es dificil?

Syaoran:...naaah ...mira...(se restrego contra ella..)...los sientes?

Saku: 8se estremesio y enrojesio al sentirlo)...s-si claro...

Syaoran:...bn ahora tu...

Saku...h-hago lo mismo! 0/0

Syaoran:..si asi es...

Saku:...mm..(con inseguridad hiso lo mismo ke el de forma obviamente mas sexy y tierna a la ves)

Syaoran:...(gimio masculinamente)...si eso es...sigue

Saku: (siguio como le dijo haciendo ke sus movimientos levantaran su vestido dejando muy al descubierto sus piernas)

Syaoran:...(aprovechando eso las acaricio sin pudor alguno)

Saku: 8sus piernas temblaron al sentir su tacto haciendola gemir mas)

Syaoran:...t gusta?'

Saku:...hoe? (lo miro sonrojada)

Syaoran:...t gusta lo k hago?

Saku...(desvio su mirada para ver las manos de el sobre sus piernas)...c-creo ke si

Syaoran:...(sonrio y la acaricio mas y tambn su cintura)

Saku: 8se estremeso aun mas)

Syao:...(sonrio besandola)

Saku: (separo sus labios de el)...k-ke haras ahora?-

Syaoran:...ahora (dijo kitandose la ropa)...t enseñare la relacion d la biologia con la fisica

Saku 8se sonrojo al verlo y desvio su mirada)...t-tiene relacion?...y-y cual es?

Syaoran:...oohh ya lo veras...sin energia...no podria haber reproduccion...

Saku:...a-ah no?...

Syaoran:..nop!

Saku:...y-y...e-entonces...e-eso ...significa ...k-ke...?

Syaoran:...k ambas se complementan!

Saku:...8se sobresalto)...a-ah...vaya...j-jamas lo habria visto de esa forma..

Syaoran:...ves...soy un gran maestro!

Saku:..v-vaya ke si...p-porke te desvistes? (pregunto inocente)

Syaoran:...para k comprendas mejor...el calor...

Saku:...c-creo ke lo comprendo bien...mm dime...el calor tiene relacion con la energia?

Syaoran:...si entre mas calor mas energia...(jaja eso suena perv pero es cierto)

Saku:...aaa ya veo...bien creo ke aprendi! (decia dispuesta a irse ya)...aprendi mucho hoy...nos vemos despues...

Syaoran:...k? ya t vas?...pero pero si...aun falta k aprendas cosas!

Saku...asi?...como ke?

Syaoran:...uummm ehhhhh...eehhhh...

Saku...hoe?...creo ke no falta nada..

Syaoran:...uuummm...creo k no...

Saku:...bueno te veo despues hermanito..8se aserco a el para darle un beso en su mejilla)

Syaoran:...(el le dio un beso corto en sus labios como si fuera un sencillo beso en su mejilla)...adios...

Saku:...(bajo su mirada triste)

Syaoran:...k sucede?

Saku: eske me gusta cuando me enseñas mas cosas...(jaja tambien se volvio pervd )...

Syaoran:...mm si?...pork no m muestras k apredniste?

Saku...eske no estoy segura..(decia enroscando sus brazos en su cuello) se ke aprendi algo del calor...y ke sin el calor no ahy energia...ni movimiento...ni reproduccion..(decia todo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de el y los hacia rozar como intuyendole aaaaaalgo)

Syaoran:...(gimio y la giro kedando el sobre ella...besandola con pasion)

Saku...(correspondia a su beso de forma mas dulce pero tratando de seguirle su paso, suspirando en sus labios)

Syaoran:...(le kito la ropa a ella besando su cuello)

Saku...(su respiracion se iva a gitado cada ves mas) y ahora...k-ke me vas a enseñar?

Syaoran:...pondremos en practica la teoria...

Saku c-cual?...la de ke sin energia no hay reproduccion?

Syaoran:...asi es...

Saku...m-me siento extraña...creo ke la ultima ves ke me senti asi me dijiste ke significaba ke estaba lista...

Syaoran:...si asi es...estas lista para el aprendizaje...?

Saku..s-si...yo digo ke si...

Syaoran:...bn...(entonces comenzo)

Saku: (al sentir ke porfin habia terminado se levanto sentandose en la cama)

Syaoran:...hhmmm k pasa?

Saku: 8sonrio inocente) recorde ke keria hacerte una pregunte...eske le pregunte a kurogane papa y me dijo ke le preguntara a fye mama, le pregunte peor no le entendi, le pregunte a mi hermana y dijo ke te preguntara a ti..

Syaoran:...ya ves...soy un buen hermano...

Saku...eske algo ke tenia antes cada mes ya no lo tengo...también siento como antojos todo el dia...y como ke hasta digo ke tengo cambios de humor jaja ...mama fye dijo ke era relacionado con abejitas, polem y floresitas...peor prefiero preguntarte a ti =) (preunto sonriendo de forma inocente)

Syaoran:...(c kedo frio)...k-k? eso tienes? deveras?

Saku:.8asintio como niña chikita)

Syaoran:...,noooooo! (grito desesperado)...k voy a hacer?"?"?"?"

Saku..ke vas a hacer con ke? (pregunto inocente)


	7. Chapter 7

Syaoran:...k voy a hacer con el bebe!

Saku:..hoe?...de ke hablas?

Syaoran:...si! tu tendras un bebe!

Saku:...yo?...tendre...un bebe?...y ke cosa es ..un bebe?

Syaoran:...una persona pekeña!

Saku...una persona pekeña?...pero...una persona no cabe dentro de mi

Syaoran:...oh si! es pekeñisima ahora y crecera!

Saku...ah ya se! te refieres a otro clon?

Syaoran:...ehh?...no!...una nueva persona!

Saku:..(inclino su cabeza confundida)...y...donde esta esa nueva persona?

Syaoran:...(puso sus manos en su abdomen)..aki!

Saku:.8se miro y sonrio tiernamente) entonces...hare ke se cree una nueva y linda personita...

Syaoran:...si! pero!...se supone k yo soy tu hermano y tambn cree a esa persona y se supone k eso no deberia pasar!

Saku: hoe?...entonces...juntos creamos a esta nueva personita? (dijo sin dejar de sonreir)

Syaoran:...aaahhh si los 2!(decia el mas preocupado)

Saku...eso esta muy bien!

Syaoran:...no!,no esta bn!

Saku: claro ke si, si ambos lo hicimos, signifca ke sera una personita aun mas linda! (decia de forma aun mas inocente)

Syaoran:...e-ehhh...pero! k no entiendes?...se supone k tu y yo no deberiamos d haber creado a esa persona!

Saku (acaricio su rostro dulcemente) peor ya la hicimos

Syaoran:...si! ahora k vamos a hacer?

Saku: cuidarlo?

Syaoran:...si pero a la gente no le gustara k unos hermanos lo hayan hecho

Saku...y ke importan los demas?...tu y yo lo keremos no?

Syaoran:...p-pues si...

Saku..ahi esta...eso es mejor

Syaoran:...supongo...pork lo kieres?

saku: (also sus hombros) me da curiosidad supongo, ...como fue ke lo hicimos?

Syaoran:...en las clases d biologia

Saku:..enserio?...pero como?...ke raro...no?

Syaoran:...para eso sirve lo k estudiamos...lo k pusimos en practica..

Saku..oh...lo entiendo...asi ke...asi se hacen las personas (sonrio y despues se sonrojo)

Syaoran:..si asi es...

Saku...creo ke es una linda forma entonces 8sonrio otra ves)

Syaoran:...e-enserio? pork?

Saku: porke fue lindo hacerlo, no?

Syaoran:...eh si lo fue...

Saku:..por eso ...me siento contenta...(sonrio una ulltima ves)...

mientras tanto, en otro cuarto...

Sakura:...8se abrazaba tiernamete a syaoran mietras posaba su mirada en la puesta de sol)

Syao:...c-como t sientes? estas comoda?

Sakura:..hm?...(asintio con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreir)

Syao:...(sonrio sonrojandose)...pork sonries tanto?

Sakura: 8se also de hombros sin decir nada mientras seguia sonriendo)

Syao:...(se acerco y beso sus labios con ternura)

Sakura: (respondio su beso de la misma manera)

Syao:...(se separo y rozo su nariz todo el camino hasta su cuello dandole pekeño besos)

Sakura: 8se rio dulcemete) solamente no te sobre pases de eso..

Syao:...hhmm?...sobrepasarme?...(pregunto sin saber a k se referia)

Sakura:.8se rio de nuevo) olvidalo...eres muy inocente...

Syao:...(c kedo con una mirada d no entender muy tierna pero luego sonrio como un cachorro)...lo soy?

..lo eres...y asi te kiero

Syao:...(sonrio y luego se abrazo a ella como un niño pekeño entusiastico)yo tambn!

! (se sonrojo)...

Syao:...k sucede?

Sakura:..me sorprendiste...es todo...

Syao:...pork?

esperaba un abrazo tan euforico..

Syao:..ohh lo siento...(dijo soltandola como perro regañado)

no esta bien...me agrada

Syao:...oh!..(dijo abrazandola d nuevo)...dime...k t gusta d mi?...

Sakura:..mm tu sonrisa...tu cabello...tus abrazos...tus besos...

Syao:...y d mi actitud?

Sakura:..me gusta ke seas tierno

Syao:...no t molesta k...sea tan...sumiso?

Sakura:..no...desde luego ke no...eso me gusta

Syao:...t gusta verme con mi hermano?

si...son muy lindos juntos...

Syao:...ah si?...una ves mi hermano lo hizo donde habia mucha gente...y un monton d chicas comenzaron a gritar...

Sakura:..pues eske a todas las chicas nos encanta...(le dio un beso corto en sus labios) pero cuidado y le coketees a otra he!

Syao:...(rio un poco)... b-bueno...yo no hago nada pero si salgo a la calle muchas gritan k soy adorable y kieren acorralarme contra una pared...

Sakura:..pero...nunca les has hecho caso...v-verdad?

Syao:...no aunk a veces se juntaban en grupos y no m dejaban pasar...

Sakura:..(su mirada cambio a una estilo "Claudia cuchillera" y volteo su rostro ignorandolo)

Syao:...k-k?...k pasa?...les pedia k m dejaran pasar pero solo gritaban mas...

Sakura:.. (se coloco mas de perfil dandole la espalda, crusando su pierna y sus brazos)

Syao:...k-k tienes?...

Sakura:...NADA

Syao:...pork t has enojado?...

Sakura: NO ME HE ENOJADO

Syao:...hize algo malo?

Sakura:.. No...Nada...

Syao:...e-estas..celosa d esas chicas?

Sakura. No...yo JAAAMAAAAS He estado celosa en mi vida

Syao:...no?...deveras?...si hipoteticamente t dijera k m acorralaron contra mi voluntad en la pared y revolvieron mi cabello tratando de besarme?

Sakura:...aaaaa...AAAAAAA! ASI KE ESO ERA LO KE ME FALATABA NO!...YO AKI TRATANDO DE LLEVAR NUESTRA BONITA RELACION A L MAXIMO Y A TI SOLO TE INTERESAN...TUS...SEUDO FANS!, NO? PUES BIEN! KEDATE CON TUS CHICAS ESAS DE PIERNAS LARGAS Y ESPALDAS DESCUBIER TAS! (se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para irse)

Syao:...no espera!...(la abrazo antes d k pudiera salir)...

Sakura: peor ke haces! sueltame ya!

Syao:...yo solo t kiero a ti...

seguro!...pues para tu informaciomn 8dijo tratando de safarse) a mi no se me da eso de acorralarte, contra ninguna pared, ni revolver tu cabello, ni nada de eso...

Syao:...loc...ellas m asustan...pero tu no eres como ellas...por eso m encantas...

Sakura: 8dejop de luchar para safarse)...e-enserio?

Syao:...si claro!

Sakura:...mmmmmmm

Syao:...n-no m crees?

Sakura:..hmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmm

Syao:...k tengo k hacer para k m creas?

Sakura:...mmmmmmm...

Syao:...tengo k salir y mostrarte como intento huir cuando ellas m acorralan?

Sakura: (movio su cabeza negativamente, y se solto de su agarre) los clones y los reales no hacen una buena pareja...

Syao:...(sus ojos se llenaron d lagrimas temblo un poco y apreto su camisa con su mano donde estaba su corazon)...n-no?

Sakura:...(se volteo a mirarlo con ojos llorosos)...k-kisiera ke no fuera asi...

Syao:...e-entonces pork no ignoras eso?...pork no entonces haces lo k kieras?

Sakura:...n-no se puede...

Syao:...pork?

Sakura:..d-dime, cuantas veces has visto a clones y reales juntos?

Syao:...p-pues...n-nunca...

Sakura...ahi esta!

Syao:...entonces...solo...t serviste d mi...y ya?...probaste lo prohibido por curiosidad?

Sakura:...(movio su cabeza con lagrimas)...no...lo hise por amor...por ke te amo..

Syao:...yo tambn t amo...entonces pork no podemos estar juntos?

Sakura:..p-porke no seria normal..

Syao:...e-entonces prefieres k...este con una d esas chicas?

Sakura:...(bajo su mirada triste sin contestar)

Syao:...e-eso es lo k kieres?

Sakura:...n-no...peor no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Syao:...(bajo su mirada)...entonces debo...dejar k...m acosen? y k hagan lo k kieran conmigo?

Sakura:. (cerro sus ojos apretandolos negando con la cabeza peor de sus labios saliendo un casi ...aun ke no kisiera)

Syao:...e-entonces...saldre...

Sakura...a-aDios...(lagtimas empesaron a caer de su rostro y salio de la habitacion)

Syao:...(salio y pronto las chicas comenzaron a acosarlo a manosearlo gritando..el no sabia ni k hacer...)

Sakura:... (se paso el resto del dia sentada en un sofa haciendo...nada)

Syao:...(llego mas tarde con su ropa jaloneada y marcas de lapiz labial en su rostro,repsirando agitado)...p-porfin pude escapar!

Sakura:...ke bueno..

Syao:...no m dejaron en paz! estan locas!

Sakura:...e-entiendo...

Syao:...trate d aguantarme...pero simplemente no pude...ninguna es como tu...

Sakura:...lo...lamento...

Syao:...k lamentas?...

no encuentres a otra chica ...mas apta para ti

Syao:...oh!...si...bueno...(dijo kitandose su camisa)..no se si fye-san pueda arreglarla y estas cosas no c kitan!..(decia borrandose el lapiz labial)

Sakura:...(lo miro de reojo sonrojandose, y tratando de ignorarlo)

Syao:...(su piel brillaba un poco)...corri mucho...necesito un baño ...ademas kiero kitarme estas marcas...deverdad k esas chicas son deshinibidas...

Sakura:...entiendo...sabes? ire a ayudar a fye con la cena, mi hermana no se ni en donde se metio...compermiso...

Syao:...espera...n-no p-pdrias ayudarme a kitarme estas marcas?

Sakura:..y como kieres ke yo lo haga?

Syao:...no c...podrias mojar un pañuelo e intentar borrarlas?...yo lo intente pero no puedo hacerlo muy bn

Sakura::...seria provocativo...y no es prudente...pideselo a alguien mas...

Syao:...provocativo?...eres mi hermana,no?...no tiene nada d malo...

Sakura:...esta bien...8fue y empezo a ayudarlo con eso..

Syao:...pork dices k seria provocativo?

Sakura: porke podria ser posible..

Syao:...huh?...posible?

Sakura: si asi es, es posible...

Syao:...no entiendo...

Sakura...eres inosente, es mejor asi...creo ke ya esta...

Syao:...gracias...hubiera preferido estar contigo...

Sakura: a ke te refieres?

Syao:...si...enves d con esas chicas...

Sakura: (acaricio su rostro tiernamente), a mi tambien me hubiera gustado estar contigo..

Syao:...(sonrio y suspiro con su caricia)...ninguna c compara con tus caricas...son tan duclces..

Sakura 8se sonrojo y sus lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos)

Syao:...(las beso y beso todo su rostro)...

Sakura: (correspondio a su beso y sonrio al sentir sus caricias)

Syao:...t amo tanto...no puedo vivir sin ti...(le susurro en su oido)

Sakura:..p-pero...e-esto...no deveria de ser...

Syao:...no m importa...solo t kiero a ti...

Sakura:..p-peor...s-si no te importa...e-entonces ke haras?

Syao:...esto...(dijo besandola)

Sakura:...8enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello)

Syao:...(siguio con el beso gimiendo)

Sakura:...(sus gemidos la hacian a ella suspirar y estremeserse)

Syao:...(beso su cuello)

Sakura:..basta...para empesar...esto no esta bien...y para terminar...no kiero kedar como mi hermana..

Syao:...oh...e-esta bn...(dijo separandose triste)...

Sakura:.(bajo su mirada igual triste)

Syao:...pero...yo solo t kiero a ti...

Sakura:...y yo tambien te kiero a ti...

Syao:..entonces pork no kieres estar conmigo?

Sakura: no es ke no kiera, eske ...n-no deveriamos de..

Syao:...lo c...pero eso no t importo ni a ti ni a mi antes...

Sakura.:..pero devio de importarnos...

Syao:...pork?

Sakura: porke soy una vil copia!

Syao:..pero yo t kiero...no m importa si eres una copia o no...

Sakura:...(limpio sus lagrimas)

Syao:...pero...tu dices k no podemos...asi k...mejor m voy...

Sakura:...(termino de limpiarlas y se mantuvo firme) pues adios

Syao:...(bajo la mirada triste)...si...esta bn...supongo k...aunk no haya encontrado a la adecuada llamare a alguna para acostumbrarme...

Sakura (sus lagrimas volvieron a emerger) si supongo ke...e-es lo mejor para ambos...

Syao:...si...supongo...(salio y llamo a una d las chicas k le habia arrojado su telefono en un papel y pronto la chica llego,pegandose como sanguijuela d su brazo acaricando su rostro con sus dedos..haciendo pekeños circulos en su pecho)

Sakura: (la miraba con recelo pero sin hacer nada)

Syao:...(el no sonreia ni un poco...mientras ella lo tomaba del rostro y besaba su kijada y un poco d su cuello,susurrandole cosas al oido...metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa)

Sakura: 8aun viendolos con odio camino delante de ellos, y se sento en el sofa de enfrente como ignorandolos)


	8. Chapter 8

Syao:...(separo a la chica)...no..espera..perdon pero no puedo...mejor vete d aki...

Sakura:...(se asombro de su reaccion y desvio su mirada de el)

Syao:...(fue hacia ella,le volteo el rostro besandola)

Sakura: (un gemido salio de sus labios, tratando de separarse de el)

Syao:..(siguio besandola y luego le susurro en sus labios)...no m importa si esta prohibido..yo t kiero a ti...

Sakura:..p-pero...pero

Syao:...pero nada...yo solo t kiero a ti...

...e-esta porhibido

Syao:...no m importa ya!..t kiero!

Sakura:.8sonrio y se abrazo a su cuello a besarlo)

Syao:...(continuo con el beso sonriendo)

Sakura:...yo tambien te kiero...

Syao:...(sonrio y beso su cuello)

Sakura: (se recargo mas en el sofa en el ke estaba)

Syao:...(se recargo sin notarlo sobre ella,besando su yugular)

Sakura: (lo tomo de los hombros separandolo de su cuello y besando sus labios otra vez)

Syao:...(suspiro en el beso...acariciando su cuerpo)

Sakura:.. (al sentir su suspiro ...suspiro igual...entonces al aumentar la intensidad del beso, e irse moviendo en el sofa, pronto solo sintio...) AAAAAAA! (como caía del sofa ^^')

Syao:...oouch!..estas bn?..(corrio a auxliarla)

Sakura:.a-au si...estoy bien...

Saku: jaja ke gracioso te caiste hermana! (dijo al momento de entrar abrazada por su clon)

Syaoran:...jaja seh! k bueno k estas cuidandola eh hermano!

Syao:...hmmm?...pork estan tan juntos?

Sakura:. ja ja muy graciosos!

Saku: porke seremos…..

Syao:...s-seran...?

Syaoran:...padres...

Sakuura:..ke!'

Syao:...k ustedes van a k?

Syaoran:..seremos padres...

Saku...aja...de una linda personita ^^

Syaoran:...si asi es...no tan linda como tu claro...

Syao:...p-pero pero...k tal si nace con algo mal?...ustedes tienen la misma sangre!

Saku...awwww no tanto como tu mi amor..(roso su nariz con la de el)

Sakura:..algo mal? todo mal kerras decir! ademas eres un clon! como podrias...engendrarla a ella...?

Syaoran:...pues m hicieron igual k el original asi k puedo y tecnicamente no tendriamos la misma sangre...ella y yo...verdad amor?(dijo besand su nariz)

Saku,,...aaaww asi es corazón (le dio otro beso en sus labios y se recargo en su hombro sin dejar de sonreir)

Sakura:...ok...ustedes tienen algo mal..

Syao:...k empalagosos...

Syaoran:...y tu k eh?...k no lo eres tambn?

Sakura: peor ustedes no eran mass...mas...mas...sexsos?

Syaoran:..hhmm?...pues si...pero eso ha evolucionado a esto...

Saku y asi nos keremos mas...

Sakarua: ke ridiculos! ven? eso les pasa por andar de calenturientos!

Syaoran:..dejanos ser...almenso estamos felizes y satisfechos..k muchos no lo logran..verdad?

Saku 8se rio tiernamente) asi es...(le dio un beso en la mejilla) no saben lo felices ke nos sentimos nosotros en estos momentos...

Syaoran:...si es maravilloso!

Sakura:..pero...aaagh como kieran...almenos yo jamas tendre lo ke tiene mi hermana uff ke alivio!

Syao:...k no tendras?

Sakura: yo jamas podre esperar un bebe

Saku no cantes victoria todavia

Syao:...huh? pork no? (pregunto a ninguna en especial)

Saku: syaoran pudo, ella también podria...

Sakura: claro ke no! no seas tonta! soy un clon recuerdas? no puedo...

Syao:...pero si mi hermano pudo...ella tiene razón...

Saku: verdad ke si podría syaoran?

Syao:...pues es posible k si..

Sakura: mentiras!

Syao:...pero mira,el pudo...pork tu no?

Sakura: pues porke yo jamás podría!

Fye: ke no podrias?

Syao:..ah! f-fye-san!...n-no nada!

Saku: fye adivina ke!

Syaoran:...siii adivina!

Fye:...mmmm...oh por dios Dior volvió a sacar su diseño exclusivo para vacas?

XD (chiste de shoujo kakumei utena)

Syaoran:...noop!...dile!

Saku: syaoran y yo vamos a ser padres!

Kurogane:...(entro justo en ese momento)...-k-ke ustedes van a k?

Saku: va a nacer de mi una personita de ambos!

Kurogane:...p-pero k estan enfermos d la cabeza o k? son hermanos! no deberian d tener hijos entre ustedes!

Fye: aaaaaaaay! peor ke buena noticia! y ke va a ser niño o niña?

Sakura: ven! les dijimos ke estaba mal!

Syaoran:...aawww pero nos amamos!

Saku y amamos a nuestro bebe

Fye: y yo amare a mi futura nieta! le compraremos un abrigo rosa, y un baculo rosa, y una ropita rosa, y unas barbies rosas, y unos vestidos rosas, y unos zapatos de tacon rosas...

Kurogane:...como sabes k sera una niña?...y ademas pork t interesa..deben deshacerse d esa cosa!

Saku no! yo no kiero!

Sakura:...y aunke fuera niña porke un color tan horrible?

Fye: se vera fabulosa en color rosa verdad syaoran ke tu kieres ke sea niña? y ke la vistamos de rosa?

Syoaran:...uummm pues...lo k sea m gustara...

Kurogane:...nooo! deben deshacerse d ESO!

Saku no! ( se abraso mas a syaoran) verdad ke no?

Syaoran:...no! somos felizes!

Fye: y yo los apoyo...ademas a ti no te caeria mal un bebe en la casa ke te estubiera buscando y molestando todo el tiempo kurorin! =D

Kurogane:...ya tengo bastante contigo mago retardado!

Sakura: y ademas kien lo cuidaria?

Syaoran:...pues yo!

Saku y yo tambien!

Syao:...bueno...creo k estaran bn asi

Kurogane:...aaagh!

Fye: ves..por mayoria de votos Ipolita se keda!

Kurogane:...aggh! vivo entre locos...pork m esfuerzo?

Saku: kien es Ipolita? (le pregunto a syaoran al oido)

Syaoran:...no lo c...(le susurro tambn)...fye-san?...kien es Ipolita?

Fye: pues la nueva bebe!

Syaoran:...pero no c supone k nostros la nombramos?

Fye: pero a ustedes les gusta Ipolita tanto como a kurorin verdad ke si kurorin? =D

Kurogane:...k nombre tan raro...igual k tu...

Fye: ven? combina con el resto del color de los ojos de syaoran!

Syaoran:...k?...cual color?

Kurogane:...d k hablas? k tiene k ver el color?

Fye: peor si les encanta! verdad mokona?

Mokona: (limpia y limpia rapidamente tooooda la casa)

Syaoran:...vaya k veloz!

Syao:...(sonriendo tontamente) es Mah-Gica! la chacha magica! =D

Syaoran:...-_-...kien le dio chocolates a este?

Sakura: mokona verdad ke limpiaste bien mi cuarto?

Saku: mokona, verdad ke tendras listo el cuarto del bebe? ya no hay tiempo!

Fye: mokona! estas limpiando por donde ve la suegra! y la mama de kurorin ya no puede ver porke ya colgo el ekipo hace mucho asi ke limpia bien!

Kurogane:...estan todos locos...!

Mokona: si ya limpie puu! si ya limpio mejor puu! ..si ya...hoe'? bebe'?...pero...peor el original de syaoran ya esta bastante grandecito...

Syao:...h-hey! s-sho no soy un bebe!(dijo muy niño chiquito)

Sakura:..aja si claro...

Syao:...no lo soy! _!

Fye: ´peor si todavia sigues siendo nuestro bebe

Syao:...k-k?...pork yo? yo no soy pekeño!

Fye: kurogane dile a tu hijo ke es nuestro bebe!

Kurogane:...el no es mi hijo mago loco!

Fye: ...aproposito! keeee creen?

Syaoran: k?

Syao:..sii k?

Sakura: sueltalo...

Saku: ke es?

Fye: volveremos a tomar otra terapia!

Syao:...k-ke?...o-otra ves?

Syaoran:...otra?

Sakura: noo yo no kiero ir!

Saku:...terapia es un nuevo mundo?

Syaoran:...¬¬ no...amor...no es un nuevo mundo

Syao:..XD

Fye: ke les parese? sera divertido no creen? =D

Syao:...eehhh...

Syaoran:...no...

porfavor...

Saku:..yo creo ke sera divertido...

Syao:..supongo k ahora si nos ayudara...creo...

Syaoran:...es una perdida d tiempo!

Sakura:...definitivamente NO keremos ir...

Syaoran:...exacto!

Saku: peor le ayudara a nuestro bebe

Syaoran:...e-esnerio?

Fye: ooobvio a Ipolita le servira mucho mucho

Syaoran:...ooh...bueno...entonces yo voy!

Sakura:..¬¬ anormales

Syao:...anda...vamos...si?...m sentire muy solo si no vas...

nimodo...

Syao:...yay!(la abrazo)

Fye: bien! entonces iremos todos jutnos ootra ves!

Kurogane:...aashh!

Syao_: yay!

Fye: y esta ves la chacha magica ira con nosotros!

Mokona:..puu?

Syao:..siii! wuu! iremos con mokona!

Mokona: ...no

Syao:..siii eres magica! y una chacha!...y magica! (LOL XD)

..pero...mm puuuuufffff U_U'

Fye:. bien! ahora mejor nos alistamos porke ya nos tenemos ke ir!

Syao:...ok!

Saku si!

Kurogane::…¬¬´

Syaoran:..esta bn!

Sakura:..mm ke remedio...

Fye::: siiii vamos vamos vamos! VAMOS!

(y asi mokona deja de limpiar la casa, todos suben a sus cuartos y a prepararse para "irse" y seguro para mandar al lokero a otro psicologo...) ….FIN =D

ESPERAMOS LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO MUCHO! Y SOBRE TODO QUE SE RIERA TAANTO COMO NOSOTRAS AL ESCRIBIRLO! LA IDEA ES QUE SE RELAJEN Y DESESTRESEN POR UN MOMENTO!, Y ESPERENOS MUY PRONTO CON OTROS NUEVOS FICS! KE ESPERAMOS…IGUAL…SEAN DE SUA GRADO….LOS QUEREMOS…GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSS…ATT. SPICE-TEAM


End file.
